As Time Goes By
by TeamTivali
Summary: Some friends of mine made Tiva quotes yesterday with every letter of the alphabet. This story is inspiration from what they put and I was given permission to write it. Tiva A-Z comments and Reviews welcome galore. Also check out my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**A**

 **Aht lo Levahd** -You're not alone. Ziva never was, Tony always was in her heart and in her soul. TivaForever ~ Debs

He had always been there for her. Even when she held him away at arms length. After Somalia, that living hell for a few months, after years of suppression the nightmares started. So vivid, so full, the emotions, the fear, the sound of her captors voice as he tried to get info out of her. And when she didn't comply she'd be beaten, tortured, even raped. One woman with a group of around 30 men, it wouldn't surprise if some of them took turns, not just the pleasure but in hurting her. When she was rescued, a shell of who she was, malnourished and filthy, treated like an animal. After she recovered and was able to join he team again, Ziva thought that she would finally be free despite her back marked with scars. But it was not to be. The memories you want to forget, they never seem to go away. She would lay in bed praying each night that she would not dream, chanting it, willing for her tormentors to go to the hell from where their evil laughter and pain and shadows came...then shed be jolting awake, seeing them before her eyes even as they were open, her body trembling with fear and fight as she wrestled and moved away from nothing. Afterwards, every time, she would call Tony and tell him. And every time, he would come to her place and hold her in his arms as she cried. His heart tearing as her sobs effected him so. To see his partner, his close friend, defeated and broken like this, vulnerable, afraid..the only thing he could do was to watch over her as she succumbs to sleep once more and he would wrap her arms around her, whispering into her ear and shed feel safe.

He was there when the P2P killer kidnapped her, there to go up against her father when he tried to get her back after Somalia-Over his dead body, which didn't happen. He was with her when they went after Elan. The flight to Berlin, the hotel room, that night more nightmares. He was there for her whenever she felt confused and lonely, sometimes talking to her, sometimes not. Always gently but firmly held in his embrace.

But Ziva David knew that, without a doubt, no matter how bad things got...she was never alone. She looked across to him now at their breakfast table, smiling as she watched her husband play with their beautiful little girl as he airplanes a piece of toast to her lips and Tali laughs. Even back then, after he'd left her alone and sad on the Tarmac, she wasn't alone. She had a part of him, growing inside her womb. Though frightened and not knowing how to be a mother, she knew she would try. She had finally got up the courage to tell him, and all that was needed was a single sonogram photo. She hadn't meant to wait until she was in her second trimester, but there was reasoning behind it just in case the infant within did not survive to this stage, where as now the chances were much better. The first few months are always crucial and with morning sickness and heavy fatigue and wanting to eat more junk food than healthy, which she fully blamed the father for, she was glad she had finally made it. Within 24 hours he was there at her door. She opened it and he walked in, dropping his bags as they embraced, both crying and kissing each other.

Zivas belly was already forming, a bump, a roundness to her lower abdomen. Tony's hands immediately went there after he hugged her and he then let loose his tears and emotion, getting down on his knees weak and kissing her belly after he lifted up her shirt and Ziva held it, crying herself and running her hands through his hair and caressing his face as he hugged her. The rest of the journey wasn't uneventful. Bouts of anger dear and sadness along with joy and happiness, not to mention a enlarging belly, the fruit of their love, growing, developing and getting stronger until, after the last two or three months of being absolutely miserable...the time had arrived...and then Ziva felt much worse. She handled most of the labor actually very well. Mostly moans and groans, whimpers escaping her lips as she focused, Tony by her side, him the one panicking. It got on her nerves real fast and she had taken the closest thing that was near her, which was a doctors stethoscope and she hurled it towards him, Tony dodging just in time with wide eyes as she then had pointed to a chair. "SIT." She had ordered and without speaking DiNozzo sat down. Finally after many long excruciating hours, and Tony getting his fingers broken along with bruises..she was holding onto him that hard as he had sat beside her once she started pushing, little Tali had arrived. It was an intense but amazing moment. One that will never be forgotten as tears were shed when that first cry was heard.

 **Leave your comments. Go ahead, I dare you! I owe this story to my 2 Twitter friends Debs and Gwen, who are CotedePablo/Mote/Tiva fanatics. They're the owners of the inspiration behind this Tiva inspired alphabet. ~ Sarah W.**


	2. B

**B**

Who wouldn't want to be **Boxed-In** with Tiva? The Sparks fly with our favorite duo. ~ Gwen

It all started with getting stuck in a shipping crate, and the crate had been moved and was now on the road, full of nothing but DVDs and fake money...Oh and two NCIS Agents. Or, technically one NCIS Senior Field Agent and one very annoyed Liaison Mossad Officer. "Tony if you say any type of movie reference one more time I swear I will kill you!" The irritated Israeli exclaimed as she threw a DVD at him. To which Tony ducked then picked it up. "Ziva, this is the great escape." Of course the statement went right over his partner's head. "Yes Tony, escape, that is what we are trying to do. What we have been trying to do since we got in this piece of..harrah, cold metal box!" His eyebrows rose as he held the flashlight in her direction but not in her face. "Okay I don't know what that word was but I'm pretty sure you just swore." Ziva huffed but then both agents had to grab onto the cargo crates as the vehicle moved. "Whoa!..Yikes!" They both said until they could regain their balance. Ziva signed and walked over to a wall, leaning against it with arms crossed as she looked out the little circled vents at the top near the ceiling of their moving prison. "We're gonna get out of here...you know that, right?" She looked to DiNozzo as he spoke to her more gently, breaking the silence. Ziva nodded with a sigh. "I know we will Tony. The question is when and how bad." Tony looked to her. "Gibbs will find us." Ziva shrugged, gesturing with her head and her hands as she talked. "Oh he will find us, the only question is will we be alive or delivered in body bags." He came forward now. "Hey..Ziva, don't talk like that. We're gonna make it. I promise." Ziva swallowed and hung her head. "I don't mean to despair Tony. I was just saying the possibility. If we are not found, I will be willing to accept my fate." Tony stood very close to her now, gently he put his hand under her chin, lifting up her eyes so they were locked with his. "Well I'm not." He said fiercely and with determination, but it was also quiet. As she stared at him and he to her, their faces got closer, closer..."Augh!" "Whoah!" Their giant cold box jolted again as it moved around a bumpy curve, causing Ziva to go toward Tony and he ended up falling backwards, landing on his back in a heap as she was on top of him.

Tony groaned as they lay there together then looked to her as she pulled back, just a little so her eyes could focus on his face and he hers. "Well, here we are on the floor again, with me on top." He looked at her and licked his lips. "You know, if it were an entirely different situation, and if it was warmer in here, I'd say, we could be having a little fun." He said as he got his breath back. Ziva just chuckled. "Well I know a way to make it less freezing in here, even though this is not a freezer, per say...but then afterwards I don't know how it would effect our bodies." Tony looked at her, a grin soon coming to his lips and a brightness to his beautiful green eyes, only moving his hips the slightest, to which Ziva just looked at him. "That was not an invitation Tony." The poor man gave a sad puppy expression. "Are you sure? Sounded like it to me." He tried to sound hopeful as he glanced around. "And if you think about it, for 1: we're still going to be stuck in here for a while, and 2: it is a little safer staying down here on the floor so we don't fall and hurt ourselves." Ziva tilted her head sideways a little as she felt her legs rubbing against his, glancing around before returning her gaze to her partner. Albeit annoying partner sometimes, but when she thought about it, he actually was kind of cute. Her expression changed and she shook her head. What? Where did that come from? He looked to her, still smiling. "I could still hurt you while you lay like this." Tony contemplated that then looked to her. "...True. Or perhaps you want to because you just want to see my manly physique once more before we possibly..you know, kick the bucket." She looked to him and rose up so she was in a sitting position, their bodies rubbing and Tony ended up taking in a breath but he kept it controlled so she didn't see the slight, smallest hint of pleasure as when she moved. She had, in fact, grounded against him.

God even without that she was intoxicating, making him want her, the memories of the undercover op always coming fresh in his mind of their time, under the covers, sweaty, moaning and steamy...but he didn't know how she felt at the moment of the possibility of sex. They barely knew each other. He was sure if he was wrong about where she was at, she could do away with him in seconds. But yet it didn't feel wrong because she was always so close to him, like now, or even touching him in some small way. A trace of her hand across his back or shoulder, gently touching his hand..."Just a moment before you were saying how sure you were that we were going to be alive, now you're saying the opposite..kicking be bucket." Tony looked to her as he was brought out of his thoughts, composing his expression. "I'm not saying that, I was just..I don't know." He shook his head, why did his mind always have to go there, to that time? They stared at each other, then Ziva broke their glance and looked around, pulling her arms around herself. "It is getting chilly...maybe we, should, at least, lay together." DiNozzo couldn't hide his grin. "For warmth only." She warned when she notice him open his coat fully..and the very slight bulge in his pants, not that she hadn't noticed that earlier. He nodded. "Survival 1-O-1 to stay warm. You should take off your coat too, then that way we'd have two coats to cover us..or use one as a pillow." Ziva nodded but took a breath, hesitant as she then just shook her head about whatever he might think about her at the moment and do it. "I do agree, but we should not sleep, no matter how much the warmth may tempt us. We need to keep our heads and be on alert."

Tony nodded. "Well, we can lessen that a little if we go more towards the back." Ziva thought then nodded, shivering more from having taken her coat off in the first place. "Alight Tony, but not too far." The agent nodded and she followed him, grabbing her flashlight and they went deeper into the shipping crate until they were 7 ft from the back as there were crates in the way. He then took off his coat and laid it down, then Ziva went beside him after tucking her pants into her socks for more warmth. "Wipe that smirk off your face." She said to him but it wasn't as ordering. She said it as if she was just telling him to roll over. Tony grinned. "Come on, admit it, you wanted to be so close to me." He said as they faced each other on the floor, also pulling Zivas coat over them and they used their arms as pillows to rest their heads. Ziva looked at him. "I have seen enough." Tony looked at her a moment. "You sure?" "Stop it." She warned more sharply, already feeling the heat start to come back to her body. "Mmm, it's a little warmer now." DiNozzo nodded. "Yeah, it getting..cozy." Ziva just gave a knowing smile and then glanced about as Tony then yawned. "Mm, you're right about the heat making one sleepy." To which Ziva nodded and stretched her arm out a moment then put it back under her head. "Well if you want, I don't know how much longer we are going to be traveling in this box, but you can sleep now and in an hour or half hour we can switch. Tony thought then nodded. "Sure, I'll set my clock..half hour?" He fished it out of his pants pocket as Ziva nodded. "Okay, done." He glanced around before setting his head on his arm, his free hand carefully going and resting on the side of Ziva and she looked at him as Tony took note of how she didn't shy from his touch, not even stiffen against him as their legs were constantly touching each other to some extent. "I'm gonna try and sleep, but, wake me if you need me." They stared at each other a moment, their faces getting closer than they already are, and then, it just happened...they kissed. Eyes closing, Tony gently cradling her to him as their body heat did rise some. After a couple moments they pulled apart.

And little did they know that ever since they went undercover as master assassins, their need and want for each other had come through. The kiss was soft and gentle, and the most true they had ever shared despite only knowing each other for a short time since Ziva joined the team. Sure there was the rules, among other things. Can something like this happen that fast? Well it obviously can, the reader has just eye witnessed this, probably hoping for even a little more...well you get it. Not saying it was a big step in their relationship as in terms of possible hook-up togetherness. But that kiss, the first, true kiss they shared in this moment, was going to be the beginning of something between them. A spark, a turn of the head, light in the eyes, a driving and longing passion for the other. Soon, in some years to come, little did they know that this beginning of their turn towards each other would grow into something magical.

 **And that is it for the letter B. Thanks Gwen! I know I constantly ask for reviews and such but please do if you so choose. I hope I'm not worrying my readers of my other stories. Don't worry I will still be working on them.**


	3. C

**C**

 **Contents Priceless.** To Tony, Ziva was. Treasure above all others. ~ Debs

Handle with care, contents, priceless. That was what she was to him. The apple of his eye, the ying to his yang, the jelly to his peanut butter...the lightning to his storm.

Oh how he loved this woman who made his heart beat faster in his chest,

whenever word reached his ears that she had disappeared or was in trouble, he wouldn't stop until he found her, taking no rest.

It wasn't just her wavy hair and body curves that made him love her so,

it was also her personality, her inner beauty, and maturity that had started to grow.

Priceless, she was priceless to him...so precious to him that her value could not be determined...no words, so many feelings and emotions and thoughts, she was everything to him.

They had saved each other's lives, fought and cried together. They forgave and learned to trust again, and when little Tali came around, what a family they would have been.

...to possibly, seemingly loose someone you can barely live without, it's like, why exist at all?

Heartbroken, bitter and angry, knowing you cannot change anything and then you fall.

There are some wounds that go too deep, some things that time cannot mend...we believe that she really isn't gone, and that she's alive and with her true family in the end.

No measure of time with her would be enough, but they will start with forever.

And they will continue to live and be happy...and perhaps grow..and be together.

He would tell her one of the reasons why he loves her every night,

and give her a thousand kisses each day, as a promise to his family and to her, that he would always try to do right.

To bring two people together like this is nothing short of magic...if you want to go that way. Was it fate, destiny, hope and love? Maybe a bit of everything. In a relationship it's NOT 50 50. It's 100% both ways. Tony and Ziva have shared many laughs and moments through their years working together. From back to back in the field through the thick of gunfire and the thrill of the chase, to those quiet moments in the elevator, or men's bathroom, wherever they happened to find themselves, when we watched them and they made us smile, even if just for them it made it worth it. It's those moments and where we thought the relationship was heading that kept us going, even if we did like one half more than the other. We laughed and fretted and hated and cried. Tony and Ziva will always be in our hearts as what they were and what could have and should have been. We can't change the past but we can make our future brighter. You love whom you love, it's that simple. They've had some major bumps in the road and curveballs thrown their way, slips in the slopes, moments shattered by other possible suitors ok both sides...but even after and through all that they were drawn back to each other like a magnet.

What do we see in their future now that they're both gone? A family of three living together in Paris, or maybe they might move somewhere else to live in the future, who knows. They could remain three, or grow by one or two. "Hey, I could have my own football team." DiNozzo said once to her and Ziva laughed as they walked the streets of Paris that night, going over a bridge, their little girl currently being watched by none other than their friend Nora. "A herd of mini DiNozzos." The brunet marveled, turning to look across the bridge, the sound of nature around her a soothing melody in the air as Tony caught her attention and she looked to him, both now facing each other. "Just saying we could, if we wanted to." He said smirking, Ziva smiling back and moving a lock of hair from her face as the gentle breeze blew. "You really want one? Another child?" She asked, almost too bluntly even though she was smiling. Tony looked to her. "Hey if our next one will turn out like Tali, I'm all for it." He wasn't trying to be pushy but the thought of another child was kind of cool...and-"I kind of missed out on a lot with the first." He said sadly, regretfully. "So this is partially out of guilt." Ziva concluded, stepping closer to him. Tony swallowed and glanced across the bridge then back to her. "Maybe it is a little, but it is true that I wouldn't mind another kid. I think I've got the hang of it with our rambunctious adorable little girl. Weather we have another girl, or boy, well, Paris is the city of love." He said that last part low in his throat, smoothly bringing Ziva into his arms and they shared a deep slow snogging kiss. Their eyes closed, arms coming up around each other, lips on lips and bodies held close together. They pulled apart for air and Ziva looked up at him, her eyes brightening. "Well I wasn't saying no...and..we may have to work a little to get pregnant again, though it may even work the first time." Tony looked to her quizzically as he followed her now when she began walking again at s brisker pace. "Uh if I recall correctly we slept more than three times together before when you told me Tali came along." Ziva glanced back at him, walking backwards in a way that made DiNozzos heart beat faster, the desire staring in his veins. "Keeping count?" She said smiling and Tony smiled back as he caught up with her. "It was like, 3...right?" Ziva slowed and then took her hands in his, bringing them close. "More like, seven." The mans eyebrows rose a little at that and he smiled his bit of scruffy grin. "Well well, I say we have our work cut out for us." Ziva smiled and then wrapped her arms around Tony's neck as his hands went to her hips as he held her, their bodies getting warmer, Ziva biting her bottom lip. "Mm, yes we do, my little furry bear." She glanced around. "The car is just ahead." She stared at him, and he stared right back before, they kissed deep, then both suddenly bolted for the parking lot that was The edge of one of the nature parks they had been traversing, their love and passion growing until they reached it, getting inside..and then their hands were all over each other like there was no tomorrow.

 **Reviews greatly appreciated. Sorry if it's a little weird starting with a poem then changing even more as it went. Felt it would be stupid at first but I'm deciding to keep it this way.** **Sorry if the chapter is short compared to the two previous ones.**


	4. D

**D**

 **Dance**. One day my Ziva, you will dance with a man who deserves your love. Tony certainly did. ~Gwen

 **Dance**. Ziva did dance with a man who deserves her love. With the man that deserves it. Tony DiNozzo. The same man who's been her work partner, who's known her for forever it seems. That dance, though it seemed undercover, was just the beginning of many dances to come. When they dated they went dancing. When he came to her place or her to his, they danced. It always seemed to happen. When they reunited as a family and found a place of their own, working on making it and getting used to each other as a family unit they danced, a lot. Tali would watch them from her spot on the living room floor as she played with her toys that surrounded her. She'd glance up as she noticed the tall forms of her parents, gently moving back and forth slowly, turning as one, their hands together, Tony's his other around Zivas slim waist, her mother's on his shoulder and they stared into each other's eyes with that same deep genuine love that I believe was there.

They would also dance at night in their bedroom with soft music playing, the room dimly lit to add to the ambiance...They danced at their wedding. And what a beautiful adding it was. Tony was handsome, looking like a movie star, and Ziva, she was the most beautiful and radiant being he'd ever seen. Well she was always beautiful to his eyes but when they finally said their 'I Dos' it was magical...official. She was so graceful, a natural. He was too but he was so nervous, unable to keep the few tears from his eyes as they moved gently around, swaying back and forth in time to the music. It was one of the happiest and unforgettable moments of his life. Tony would sometimes suddenly put his wife into the dancing position when they went out in public, at least at the park or on a bridge hay was over the water. Ziva would blush at the spectators that would sometimes stop and watch or smile as they walked by the lovely couple, but at the same time she cherished every second of it.

One day, after years had passed and Tali had grown considerably, now in school, Tony was driving her home from the day of learning being done. Tali was in the back seat, her curly hair down to her shoulders, still bright and beautiful as her dark almost black eyes glanced around. She then looked forward, staring into the review mirror. DiNozzo glanced and caught her daughters glance. "Something on your mind, pumpkin?" Tali just shrugged nonchalantly in the similar fashion of her mother. "I'm just thinking." Tony smirked as he drove. "Yeah? About what?" He asked and his daughter continued. "Well I was talking with one of my friends at school and she said her mom is gonna have a baby." Tony gave a small nod, indicating he was listening. "Oh yeah? That's cool." He said smiling and Tali nodded too. "Yes it is..but, well I know babies are in their moms tummies for a while...before they're done baking.. _Ima_ told me." She explained and Tony nodded again, glancing around before turning at an intersection as he understood Ziva had used the 'Bun in the Oven' reference. "Yep. Babies are in their moms bellies for a long time." Tali nodded but she still got a puzzled look. " _Abba_? When a baby is inside its _Ima_..what I want to know is..where did the baby come from? How did it get in its mommies belly? Did she eat a watermelon?" Tony swallowed, smiling as he tried to keep himself from blushing as he knew they hadn't had, The Talk, with Tali just yet.

In her parents' eyes she was still too young to know and understand on what happens between adults alone in their bedroom at night...or even when she was away at school..or at her friends house..sometimes staying the whole night. She was curious about pregnancy which her mother of course has indulged in conversation and telling her about it to some extent but nothing really detailed. "Well," Tony said as they went down a ways before turning onto the road where their house was. "You see sweet-." He had to refrain from saying what he usually called Ziva. "Uh, sweetheart..Babies come when two people love each other very much." "Like you and mommy." Tony nodded. "Yeah, just like me and mommy. You're very smart Tali." Satisfied with the answer he gave DiNozzo smiled. Tali gave a little playful look on her face similar to her mothers. " _Ima_ said you're not supposed to love someone _that_ much until _after_ you're married." Tony swallowed, she had him there. "Well, uh, your mom's right sweetheart." Tali crossed her arms and stared confidently, a knowing expression as she realized she had him in her trap, her grin again just like her mom. "Then how come their baby is in most of their wedding pictures?" Tony had opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and his shoulders slumped some as he then pulled into their driveway, moving his tongue over his teeth before glancing back at his little girl. "I'm just curious." She explained, smiling innocently and Tony licked his lips then got out of the car and opened her door, looking at her gently but his eyes showing that he's making a point. "Listen Tali, there are just..some things that are best left untold until you're older..do you understand?" Tali nodded. "Yes _Abba_." She said quietly, wondering if she had just gotten herself in trouble, looking down.

DiNozzo couldn't help but smile and feel for his little girl. She was growing up so fast and wanted to know everything about the world around her and nature and people, everything, but this subject is not one of them. He leaned in and gave her a big kiss and then snaked his hand to her belly and began tickling it, causing his daughter to squirm and laugh out loud before he let her go and she unbuckled and ran to the door, looking back at him playfully and giggling as he closed he car doors and as Tony can near the house Tali giggled even more as she expected more tickling. Tony reached out and ran his fingers through his daughters hair, then he picked her up, backpack and all. "I love you baby girl." He said softly as he looked to her and smiled. Tali smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck in a big hug. "I love you too _Abba_." When she pulled back DiNozzo smirked. "Hey you know what? I bet if we're really quiet we can sneak into the pantry and get out some of those mini sugar powdered donuts." Talis eyes lit up in a big smile and she made a quiet face, putting her finger to her lips. "Shhhh." Tony nodded and he opened the door after setting her downwind they went inside.

 **Sorry about the wait. Sometimes it takes a while to get into writing mode. Hope this chap was worth the wait. Also I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer. I do not own NCIS or its characters..I just have fun with them. Lol! Tiva surely would have turned out different. That's why I don't watch it anymore after what they did. Sorry if that seems harsh or bitter but it's how I fee. Thank god for USA channel and my DVDs.**


	5. E

**E**

 **Eye sex**. Hungry eyes. One look at you and I can't disguise, I need you to see this love was meant to be. Tiva. ~Debs

"You say you don't wanna talk about it but...your eyes won't shut up." ~ DiNozzo

Eye sex-no not Zivas first words on the show, which were "Having phone sex?", when she first spoke to DiNozzo. You can tell the way they looked at each other...in the workplace, out in the field, pretty much anywhere they were in close proximity to each other...that is if they weren't butting heads because we all know they have. Tony woke up this morning thinking about one thing, and that was his work partner Ziva. He thought about her all the time, sometimes not so appropriately, but he thought about her nonetheless. They had been dating for a while, Rule 12 thrown out the window with Gibbs' Blessing. Tony Senior was of course thrilled at the news, getting all excited and already coming up with wedding plans. This led to Tony's becoming embarrassed and Ziva just patted his chest, smirking. "Oh come on, Junior." Senior had said. "As long as you two have known each other, you'll be hitched in no time." At that comment Ziva furrowed her brow but waited until her already planning future Father-In-Law was out of earshot. She turned back to look at Tony. "Hitched...Is that a reference to let's not put the wagon before the horse?" "Not exactly. Hitched is another term for marriage, wedding." "Ah." Ziva nodded as Tony explained more. "And it's cart before the horse." Ziva looked to him, staring with a 'Really'/dull expression, unamused. Tony just smirked and moved a lock of straightened hair behind her ear. This brought a small smile back to her lips and as they inched closer, their eyes locked and loaded with such emotion and attachment. This of course was known as eye-sex.

They were staring so longingly at each other, that is until a clearing throat brought them out of their trance. The couple turned to see their boss, Gibbs, and also the Director. Ziva hung her head in embarrassment, blushing and smiling with her lips pressed together before looking back up, Tony ran his tongue over his teeth and straightens his suit even though it doesn't need tending to. "Sorry Gibbs, we know it still has to at least be on the..down low, at work." Said Ziva as she looked to her partner, who gave a nod at her getting the idiom right. Gibbs just waved his hand. "It's fine Ziver." "Congratulations Miss David, DiNozzo." Vance came forward, shaking their hands as he looked to both of them. The lovers exchanged glances though they took the praise in stride. "So, where's the ring?" Came the next question. After a long moment of awkwardness before the director stood more erected. "I spoke too soon." Both Tony and Ziva shook their heads. "No Director don't feel like that." "It's completely fine." They assured him. Tony had opened his mouth to say more but then closed it. Ziva didn't notice but Vance did, and slowly smiled when he followed Tony's gaze as the agent kept glancing down at his pocket then back to the Directors eyes. "Well, I have some paper work to get do. You guys enjoy your evening." Ziva smiled. "Thank you, Director." And with that the director headed for the stairs to head to his office. Gibbs looked to his agents then sighed. "Ahh, go on." Tony and Ziva looked to each other before Gibbs waved his hand. "We don't have a case. Go on." "Thank you Boss." DiNozzo said quickly and both agents left, entering the elevator.

Later that night...Tony and Ziva were having a lovely dinner together. It was at a fancy restaurant and tonight there weren't too many people, a small crowd, which made it better. DiNozzo looked to Ziva as the candlelight on the table danced, making her appear more radiant than she already was as he saw the flames reflect in her bright brown eyes. "You are so beautiful Ziva." He said as he looked at her. This caused a warm smile to appear on his partners lips. "Thank you." She eyed him up and down in her usual signature way. "And you are exceptionally handsome tonight." She took a sip of her drink then eyed him. "But, I have a feeling, that there is more to tonight than just good food and conversation." Tony smiled. "You presume correct as usual my lady." This made Ziva giggle inside and she leaned forward, resting her elbows on he table, her hands up and together as she rested her chin on them. Tony swallowed. It's like, he knew she would say yes but inside he was still terrified. Ziva inclined her head. "Are you sweating?" Tony let go of the breath he was holding and then took a few deeper ones but silently. He nodded, being honest. "Yeah. Yeah I am." Ziva looked to him in concern. "Have I done some thing wrong?" She asked, fear coming to her heart. Tony immediately shook his head, almost standing. "No! No Ziva not at all you're, perfect." DiNozzo locked his lips, taking a deep breath of bravery, then..he rose from his seat and came to her. Zivas breath caught..was this it? Was this really happening?

Tony squared his shoulders and came right before her..then got down on one knee, taking her hand in his. "Ziva I..I honestly don't know exactly where to start, or how to start. But this much I do know, is that I love you. Very much. I love everything about you, even your stubbornness and when you make me mad. Love your personality, your eyes, your smile, your caring nature..and your fighting spirit. My ninja..my warrior...I love the way you become flustered trying to come up with the right idioms to say, your vulnerability, and my heart goes out to you, burns for you, my souls aches with you when you're going through tough times." This brought tears to Zivas eyes and she fought to control her breathing as those tears began going down her cheeks, but they were tears of joy as she took in his every word. "Ziva David..love of my life...would you do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" Ziva sniffled and licked her lips, then she practically yanked him to her and enveloped her true love into an embrace, her lips latching onto his for a kiss that lasted about 7 seconds. When they pulled apart their eyes locked, and with a smile on her face, Ziva said..."Yes. Yes I will marry you. Tony DiNozzo, love of my life, future father of our children, I will become your wife. I will support you, grow with you, forever...until death do us part...forever." "Forever." DiNozso repeated as he went forward and their lips meet again, the surrounding customers watching and clapping at their happiness.

 **Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Not sure if that was what you were expecting considering the title but whenever I write my fanfics I play it as a scene in my head, which makes it all the more fun and enjoyable. I can see what they're wearing, the expressions on their faces and in their eyes. The joy pouring from two souls who I truly believe love each other. Tiva.**


	6. F

**F**

... **Furry Little Israeli** #Tiva Gwen

"Woah!" Tony DiNozzo ducked just in time as the object that was thrown came flying through the air towards his head. He then slowly peaked out from behind his desk as he looked across to his work partner, not to mention, wife, not to mention the mother of their eventually coming second child. The first pregnancy, labor and birth went off great. This time though Tony has found himself doing a lot of ducking, then cuddling, then comforting his emotional hormonal wife as for some reason this early into her second pregnancy, her hormones had her all over the place. And it could be the simplest of things that would set her off. Her clothes not fitting, machines not working and she'd go karate chop all over it, her current craving being out. And let's not even talk about the thermostat. It was always a puzzle trying to figure out. At least she didn't do it in front of Tali. Luckily Gibbs came over, Ziva rising from her seat in a huff and angry faced. "Come on Ziver..Lets..Lets go down to Ducks." "Uh, Boss." Tony raised his hand and Gibbs turned to him. "Dead bodies, smell." Gibbs nodded. "Right..Uh, Abby's then." As he escorted Ziva DiNozzo toward the elevator, Tony made eye contact with Gibbs and put his hands together, mouthing a quiet 'Thank you.' Ziva and Gibbs went into the elevator, the ding reverberating through the room. McGee had stayed silent as he typed on his computer. 'LJ Tibbs escorted the fiery Officer Lisa outside to have a breather so the brunette could cool down.' He was typing a rough draft to one of his chapters of a possible side series book-The Adventures of Agent Tommy and Officer Lisa. He smiled to himself as he rested his hand on his chin, pen in the same hand. Tony leaned back into his chair in relief after a heavy sigh, setting his feet on the edge of his work desk putting his hat over his face. McGee tried to stifle a chuckle though his shoulders bounced.

"Wipe that grin of your face McSmirk...You're next." DiNozzo pointed at his coworker, his head looking towards him though his face was covered. "What did you do to get your wife so wound up?" Tony removed his hat and set it down. "I'm not exactly sure..whenever she gets like this it's always a guessing game." His eyes became distant as his memory went to work, recalling. "I just wanted to butter a waffle, man. Just butter a waffle. I was happy and whistling. Could explain why I didn't hear her ticking." McGee nodded for him to go on, pen and notepad in hand, writing down what his coworker said, word for word. He'd embellish on it later. "So I'm standing there in my red nighttime robe, right, and I went-morning honey...knife." Tony made the sound of an object being thrown and imbedding itself into the wall that was right behind him and pretended to gaze at the invisible weapon that seemed to be mere inches from his face. Then he continued. "So I looked at my beautiful gorgeous wife, putting my hand to my chin," as he spoke he did the motion. "And now I'm think'in, Something must be wrong with buttercup...so I asked her-Baby what's wrong?" McGee nods. "What did she say?" Tony looked to his friend. "She looks at me all grouchy and goes-I'm fat..I told her that she wasn't fat. I told her that she's pregnant and that she's beautiful. But my lovely wife wasn't listening. She said-I'm fat and we're joining a health club...when she stopped I just stayed quiet. I turned around took the knife out of the wall and went back to buttering my waffle...after she got out a bowl for cereal she looks at me and asks-Did you hear what I said?"

He stared at McGee, who nodded for him to continue as the younger agent leaned forward and continued writing what was being told to him. Exploitation of coworkers isn't exploitation so long as you remain in denial about them being the sources for the characters in your novel. "I looked to my wife and answered-Yeah I believe you said you're fat and that we're joining a health club." At this McGee eyes widened and he almost dropped his pen. "Please tell me you didn't." Tony nodded. "Believe it or not that was the wrong answer...Spoon." He made the same noise, rolling his Rrs and glancing at his other side, then raised his hands in defense until he ended with his dramatization. "I tell you, McGee..If any women ever asks you how they look in their clothes; weather if it's actually a good fit or they're asking you if they look fat, you just better become McMannequin Man. You know what I'm saying? At this day and age a twitch in the eye is gonna get you killed." Tim just nodded. "I'll take it into consideration Tony. So what else?" DiNozzo shrugged. "Not much. I made her some waffles as a peace offering, which she ate all 4 of them." Tim paused. "She ate four?" Tony nodded. "Yeah... She's pregnant, eating for two, with child. But what gets to her the most is this pregnancy is making her throw up a lot more, she's tired more, and the hormonal emotional imbalance, I hope they ease up..." The Senior agent got a different look in his eyes after a moment. "But, you know, despite all that..you gotta love her on her bad days when she's moody and irritable just as much as when everything's going good...it makes it all worth it." McGee nodded and smiled. "That's real nice Tony...Maybe someday it'll be my turn." Ding

Gibbs and Ziva return from the elevator, Tony rising from his chair and he had a smile on his face. "Hey sweet cheeks. Feel better?" He asked and Ziva smiled back. "Hello honey, and for the most part, yes I do." Gibbs had went to his desk and sat down, it wasn't long before his phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs...Okay, got it." He hung up. "DiNozzo." Ziva and Tony both looked at their boss. "Need you to question some people downtown, get some info." Tony and Ziva nodded as they got their bags and bolstered their weapons. Tony looked to Gibbs. "Uh, Boss? Is it safe for Ziva to be carrying?" Gibbs swallowed. "She's already carrying your baby." Tony made a face and Ziva smirked as her husband came in front of Gibbs' desk. "That's not what I meant." Ziva chuckled and patted his chest. "Come on honey." Tony looked I to Zivas eyes and she looked back, tilting her head slightly like she did in her first year when she told him she'd do anything he wanted for him.

Flashback-Tony: Well that depends..what's in it for me?

Ziva comes up to his side of the desk, Tony pulled out his desk drawer so she had to step around it, which she did and came a lot closer, which DiNozzo liked. Ziva looked up at him. "Anything you want." Her head tilted to the side, a look in her eyes, a smile on her lips. Tony stared back. "Anything." Her eyes turned darker, his brighter. "Tonight?..my place?" She whispered to him and DiNozzo nodded. "I'll be there at 7." Ziva smirked. "Looks like I'm getting dressed for you tonight." Tony grinned back. "Getting dressed huh?..I'm sure it's the other way around." Zivas eyebrows rose as her smile deepened.

"Tony..Tony...Tony!" DiNozzo got out of his trance to find Ziva staring at him as they were now in the elevator. "Sorry, was just thinking..remembering." Ziva rose her eyebrows, intrigued. "Oh..was it a good memory?" Tony grinned. "Oh yes it was." Ziva nodded. "Hmm, perhaps you can indulge me?" Tony smiled even wider and leaned in, caressing her face and his hand moved lower on her neck, a touch and a movement Ziva knew immediately and her arms came up around him as their lips met and their eyes closed. "Mmnhh." They breathed through their noses as the movements became more faster and Tony pulled his wife to him, feeling their bodies touch on the front. They quickly forgot where they were, that is until the elevator dinged and there was Palmer. "Oh, I'm so sorry." The coupe pulled apart and smiled as hey came out and Palmer got in. "It's okay Jimmy." The younger man gave a questioning look as he doors closed and the DiNozzos went to the car and drove off to their assigned task.

After about half an hour they stopped at the location, looked like the hood. Graffiti on some of the walks of the building, run down. The 4 people in question were being questioned by Tony and Ziva. One of them got a little mouthy with the pregnant woman, which only made it worse for DiNozzo as he gently put his hands on his wife's shoulders to escort her away. But the young man didn't stop there as he stood there smirking. "Yeah run home little princess." "Why you little-". Without warning Ziva whipped around and went for the kid and her husband again had to grab hold of her, holding tighter this time. "Whoa whoa whoa! Let him go feisty pants! Come on. He's not worth it." Ziva grumbled and struggled against him but Tony stood firm and got her back into the car. Ziva slammed her door shut. "It's a good thing you stopped me because I would have wrung his skinny little neck!" She said as both agents buckled up. "Honey you need to cool down. Stop taking things so personal." Ziva looked to him as he started the car and began driving. "Well it's not like I can exactly control my out bursting hormonal self." Tony cocked an eyebrow. "You did the first time you were pregnant." This made Ziva pause then she closed her eyes and sighed, leaning back against her seat. "You're right..and I'm sorry...I promise to do better from now on." Tony nodded. "Good girl." They exchanged glances and both ended up smiling. Ziva chuckled and just sat back and relaxed, her hands on her little bump. Though movement couldn't be felt just yet, she took one of Tony's hands and rested it there on her belly so he could feel the roundness, speaking after a moment of silence. "The evidence of our love." Tony smiled and they both kissed. "Definitely."

 **Hope this chapter meet with your satisfaction. Going to work better on updating. Send a review my way.**


	7. G

G

 **Goodbye** my lover **, goodbye** my friend, you have _been the one for me. Our_ hearts broke at this. Soulmates live on in hearts. ~ Debbs

When the words reached his ears after they left his coworkers mouth, it was as if an arrow had pierced his soul. Blood ran cold, heart stopped beating, and yet it was breaking..no...no God please it..it can't be true. Oh my god...No it couldn't be, not her. This can't be happening! God please no. His whole world, his reason for living, gone.

...but it wasn't.

' _Tony..Don't worry Tony..._

 _Ziva?..._

 _We will be okay..I'm here..._

 _Ziva..._

 _Protect Tali..Bring our baby to me...-Flames then an explosion-TONY_!'

"NO!" Tony DiNozzo bolted upright in his bed. He was topless but had on dark green plaid pj pants. He was sweating, his skin shiny as tears immediately came to his eyes, breathing heavy from the dream, more like nightmare. He wiped his eyes, taking deep breathes and sniffling to keep his nose from dripping, soon reaching for a tissue. Swallowing, he raised his head then laid back down on his bed with a sigh, his heart fresh and broken, the deepest it's ever been, the lump in his throat painful from when he had screamed earlier that day, red faced and fists clenched as he had yelled at the sky and crumbled to his knees. When this had happened, he was in the park...one of Zivas most favorite places to jog as she was surrounded by nature..a place of peace for her, calm and serene...But in that moment, in that place, it gave none for him. He breathed easier now despite tears still in his eyes. "Ziva." He murmured. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked out loud quietly as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't wrap his head around it. 'Ziva did not need a man to complete her. She was quite capable of raising Tali on her own.' Director Oli Elbaz of Mossad, her words went through DiNozzo's mind. It can't be true...she would have told him. Wouldn't she? She would have tried to contact him, send him an email, call, heck even old fashioned snail mail in a letter, a single picture, something..anything. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was 5:37am...and he began to hear sounds coming from the baby monitor he had gotten. Getting up he went out of his bedroom to the living room where Tali, Zivas daughter lay..his daughter..God he was so scared of messing it up. "Hey Tali. Shh, shhh shhhh. It's okay. Daddy's here." He said soothingly as he picked her up. He had put down a half folded cushiony sleeping bag and surrounded it with pillows in his living room. It wasn't exactly ideal but he didn't know what else to do. She had fallen asleep so fast and had her mother's head scarf grasped into her hands. It smelled of Ziva. Tony would try to do the best he could to keep it from getting dirty, as the smell was a comfort to their little girl. Their baby...Baby. How he wished he could have been contacted from the start. Why didn't she? Sure Ziva must have been scared of rejection and unsure of what to do, not exactly knowing how to be a mother, but to do it without him..that was what he was also upset at.

He gently swayed and rocked Tali in his harms as she clutched onto the scarf. It always seemed to have a calming effect. If it got washed Zivas scent would be gone, another little thing would be lost forever. Something so simple. Though their little one barely knew him, Tali wrapped her little arms around his neck, soon her cries became sniffles and small whimpers. Tony waited a couple minutes before he went and carefully sat on his couch. Once he was comfortable, Tali curled herself into him, her head under his neck. She knew who he was. He was her abba, her daddy. She was sole dependent on him. He gently kissed the top of his daughters head. Her hair curly and soft. "I love you Tali." The little toddler looked up to him then pointed to the picture. " _Ima_..Want _Ima_." DiNozzos heart broke. "I know you want mommy...I do too. So much I do." It was so hard for him to not just break down then and there. Tali is too young to understand, her mind not able to comprehend what death was. All she knows is that her mother has gone away. DiNozzo had realized that when Tali was first brought to his place, when she had ran about through his whole apartment and when she finished she had looked bewildered and confused, sad even though she didn't cry...she was looking for her. Searching for her mother. Like hide and seek. Only to turn up empty handed. Tali had become a little frustrated and had moved her arms up and down in a fake hit against nothing but air. Her hands little fists and then she just went back to her father and grandfather. The little girl rubbed her eyes and pointed to the picture again. "Ima..Ima." She repeated. Tony a heart ached as he just cuddled her closer. But the longer he held her she seemed to turn from being quiet to being fussy. Tali made little sounds of unpleasantness and squirmed in his arms some. "Ima..wan-Ima!" She began calling louder, Tony trying to hold her as she moved in his arms to get away from him. DiNozzo then just set her down and immediately Tali went over o the wall where the shelf was that held the picture. " _Ima..I-Ima_!" Her little arms were raised up and her hands grasping as she glanced back at her father. " _Abba..Ima_!" Tony got up and then held the picture for Tali to see after he pent onto his knees. "There, see? _Ima_ , and _Abba_. That's mommy and daddy...we were in Paris. Ziva loves Paris." "P-..Pars." Tali spoke. DiNozzo smirked at her attempt to speak. "Paris." He repeated. "Par-as." She said more louder and she reached out her hands and Tony let her hold the picture herself.

The little girl then moved away from her father...then did something unexpected. She raised her arms up and, in pure toddler fashion, slammed the picture to the ground. "Tali! No!" Tony came over, upset at what his daughter had just done. "Tali why'd you break it?" He said, his voice upset but not raised loud. He didn't want to scare her. He carefully picked her up and took her to the couch. "You stay right there while I clean this up. Okay? I don't want you to get hurt." The father said, pointing to his little girl to stay sitting. He then sighed and turned, walking away and going to his kitchen, and got out a broom and dustpan from the closet that was on the adjacent wall next to it. He returned and began sweeping up the glass and other bits, trying to make sure he was being thorough. As he was sweeping up the edge of the broom caught the frame that was on the floor..and something seemed to move out from under it. DiNozzo stopped and bent down, then he gently picked up the frame and held it sideways, his body seeming to freeze and his eyes stuck in a trance as they gazed upon...a piece of paper. It was folded and he pulled it out from the frame, gently setting it on the ground again. " _Ima_." Tali's voice broke Tony from his trance and he looked to his daughter. Then back to the paper in his hand, noticing now that it felt a tad heavier than it should. Then back to Tali. Then back to the paper. Then to his daughter again. Again to he paper in his hand, he was almost afraid to open it. Then back to Tali. Then to the paper aga-WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND CONTINUE?! Tony swallowed and then gently unfolded the paper in his hand. Out dropped a couple of pictures. But he held onto it because there was a disc. A cd or DVD he wasn't exactly sure...but he decided on DVD. "Moo-ee." Tali spoke again and Tony came near his daughter. He knew she most likely knew more hebrew but it seemed Ziva had tried to teach her some English as well. At least that's what came to his mind. "Tali..this is what you were trying to tell me?" He marveled as she only simply nodded, those same dark brown eyes that were the spitting image of her mother's, plus the curly hair but more his shade, skin tone a bit of both. " _Ima_." She only said as she touched the disk. Tony smiled hen picked her up and hugged her, which caused Tali to giggle and laugh in high pitched squeals.

The father went over to the DVD player and turned everything on while Tali stayed on the couch, fidgeting. He then put the mysterious disk in and soon a video was playing. His heart skipped a beat and his breath hitches as she appears on the screen. Her dark eyes and long wavy hair. She appears to be sitting down at the table at the farmhouse. "Ziva." Tony barely managed to whisper as tears automatically came to his eyes and a lump in his throat. Tali pointed to the screen. " _Ima_!.. _Ima_!" The little girl quieted when her mother began to speak. 'Tony...I am not exactly sure how to, to tell you that, something, something has..happened.' She took a breath to calm her nerves. 'It is not necessarily a bad thing, but a good thing. But to be honest I am scared. Terrified actually. Because I don't know how this process is going to work out. And also how you will handle it. It has taken me a while to even get to this point.' His lover swallowed. 'But something, wonderful, has happened.' A smile came to her face, and a few tears. Next she didn't speak, just stood up and turned sideways. And there it was. Her belly. Looking to be about 5 or 5 and a half months. How was he supposed to know what a woman looked like at every stage accept the beginning and the very end. Tony licked his lips and looked down at the photos that came from the paper also. 'I hope you get the sonograms. We are having a little girl Yakiri-darling.' The video went dark but was still playing. Next it showed Ziva further along, at least 7 months now and she was showing off the baby's room. The crib, the toys, dresser, changing table, and she continued to speak of her feelings and thoughts and fears and joys. 'I wish you were here with me Tony. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you or become reminded of you. I am regretting my decision to stay but with the current situation I also don't know if you will even accept it.' "I do accept it." Tony automatically spoke. Responding on impulse, his heart aching at seeing the expressions in her eyes. Though she smiled sometimes the eyes portrayed and couldn't hide her sadness.

The screen changed again, and this time there was commotion going on. It didn't take long to guess what was happening as Tony saw what appeared to be some nurses and a doctor in a hospital room. "Ne'eyy!" Tali said as she pointed to the screen again. Tony looked to see Ziva standing near the edge of the hospital bed. Her hands gripping the sheets as sweat seems to be coming from her body, her shoulders her highest point as her head was bent down, eyes shut tight against the obvious pain she was experiencing at that moment. Tony nodded to his daughter and cuddled her as he saw another lady which he guessed was Zivas Aunt Nettie. She was similar despite being older. But her skin was lighter despite having dark eyes and hair. The older woman was rubbing Zivas back and gently talking to her in Hebrew, Ziva responding back in grunt like whimpers until the pain subsides and she leaned back up again, letting out a long breath and a tired smile coming to her face as she looked to her aunt. 'You're doing great Ziva.' Aunt Nettie had said and the heavily pregnant mother to be nodded but sighed. 'In a sense it's good that Tony is not here because I would be threatening to kill him.' Again the screen change and Ziva was now in the bed, breathing heavily and her body shaking, her skin shiny with sweat. 'I'm going to kill him for all this pain he's putting me through!' She ranted. Aunt Nettie was holding Zivas hand and wiping sweat from her brow. Then the doctor gave her the nod and Ziva bore down with all her might, giving multiple good pushes and resting between and then pushing again when she was told to. It wasn't long before the baby's head was visible...then the shoulders...'Come on! I can't do this much longer! Aaaaughhhh! Tonyyyy! I can't do this alone!' "I'm right here Ziva. I'm here honey." Again Tony spoke to the screen. He was just so caught up into it that he couldn't help it. And then a smile came to his face and tears pours from his eyes at hearing it...Tali's crying wail. The newborn was placed onto Zivas chest and the mother was crying and holding her, automatically putting the baby to her chest and within minutes the baby was having her first feed. A couple more minutes passed, and Ziva began to sing, smiling down at her daughter.

And after that, the video ended. Tears were coming from Tony's eyes. It was quiet. Tali looked up at her father and raised up her hand, gently touching him on his chin. " _Abba_." Tony smiled. "Yeah that's right Tali. I'm your abba..your daddy." Tali blinked. "Da'ee." She tried to say. The father had to chuckle and smile at her effort. He caught himself looking at the sonograms again. "I can't believe I missed this. I'm sorry I did Ziva. I'm sorry I wasn't there." Tony dried his eyes again as a lump formed in his throat. He was glad of this great gift Ziva has given him. Her child, their baby. Tali. Tony turned the photos around to see if there were dates on them...and there wasn't, but something else. There was a number written on one. ~' **C-23** '~. He gasped, memories instantly coming to his mind.

 **Flashback**

~A hotel room, in the city of love, thee Eiffel Tower seen through the window. Then the view is unstructured by the curtains being closed by a woman's hands. The lights dim and the brunette smiled, staying where she was as she felt a presence come behind her, a voice talking smooth and sexy, into ingot deep and with both parties full of want, what better than to run with it. Taking in each others scent, the sounds both made as their lips meet over and over, eyes closed, deep breathing, and passionate lovemaking began, slow at first and the clothes came off as well as some of the pillows and blankets from the bed. After a while things speed up and got hotter, sexier as both bodies were covered in sweat, different positions being made and used, the force and desire the man to move his hips faster till he was pounding and the woman's moans and cries edging him on until release came for both and she clamped down around him and both held onto each other. After they came down from their high, it started up again, and again, and again...~

" _Abba_!" Tony was brought out of his vivid memory when Tali had called at him. DiNozzo blinked and shook his head briefly and then looked to his daughter, a smile tugging to his lips. "Hey, are you ready for a trip Tali?" He asked as he knelt down to her level and his daughter giggled, her hands playing at the end of her pajamas. "Par-ee?" She questioned and Tony nodded. "Paris yeah. We're going to Paris. And hopefully we will find Ziva there." He said as he picked Tali up and she curled into him. This surprised Tony as she didn't really know him on a personal sense, just through pictures, but at the same time it felt right. This little human being was proving to be a constant supply of joy. He then went to he's bedroom and set Tali down on the bed. He smiled to discover that she had gotten sleepy during the brief walk and he decided that her being asleep would work to his advantage. She groggily moved on his bed and went right to his spot, plopping down in her little toddler way and laying her head on the pillow as she lays on her tummy. DiNozzo smiled with pride and love for his little girl and took out his phone, snapping a few pics before he set about his room and began getting out clothes and putting them in a suitcase he'd pulled out from the closet. After getting other items he then quietly left the room and got Tali's go-bag ready. He decided he might need a few more things like maybe a small pack of diapers and maybe he'd get her another toy or two to be entertained on he flight, but other than that he felt confident he could make the trip with his daughter without her being board or getting fussy.

It was around 11:30am when he was at the airport and Tali was awake and already had breakfast. They were sitting in chairs by the big window, waiting for their flight. The little girl was a bustle of energy and with the language barrier, DiNozzo was finding it a little challenging to keep his daughter still. He played tag a few times and then he'd scoop her up in his arms and tickle her, but maybe it's best she get her energy out now so during the flight Tali won't be as jumpy. "I wonder if your mom was like this as a toddler because I'm guessing you got all her metabolism." 'Attention, Airline Flight B56, section A is ready for boarding. Thank you for your attention.' Came over the speaker. Tony looked to his daughter. "That's us sweetheart. Do you know what we're doing? We're going up in the air." The father pointed to the sky out the window as other plains were taking off. Tali giggled and made an airplane noise like a propeller with her lips, moving around with her arms outstretched. Tony smiled and miniced her, making plane noises as they went to their spot in line, then picking her up and holding his daughter. Tali curled her head into her father, averting her face from the other flight passengers and being shy to be so close to them. Soon they were on the airplane and the flight was off the ground and on its way to Paris, and, Tony hoped, to Ziva. He'd planned on going straight to that same hotel where they had stayed. He prayed she was there. Or at least there would be another clue that would lead him to his lover and mother of their child. He didn't exactly know what he would say to her. He loved her so much, but at the same time he was angry that she kept Tali from him, and the pregnancy to begin with, and to let him believe she was dead, he felt like he had died too. Like it was the end. Nothing left to fight for, or to live for. But when Tali came along it all changed. And he was grateful that she was showing him the way. He wondered if Ziva had im-pressed upon her daughter in some way. Like, help abba find Ima? Something like that. How do you trust that your little one can relay a message of that much importance? Either way it had worked. DiNozzo looked to Tali now and she was playing with her toys and chewing on a cookie snack from being on the flight. He smiled at her as she cuddled her doggie. Kalev, she had called it.

Hours passed and Tali was asleep. Tony was holding her against his chest as the little girl had insisted she sleep in her fathers lap. A noise came up and it was announced that the plane would be on its way to landing in Paris-'Thank you for flying with us.' Within a couple minutes DiNozzo could feel the plain turn and then it was starting it's decent. After a while the airplane bumped a couple times as they experienced some turbulence on their way down. " _Abba_?" Tali looked to her father with scared eyes, waking at the notion and the sound. Tony held her close as she clung to him, nuzzling for comfort. "It's okay baby. The airplane is just landing. We're gonna be fine." He assured his little girl, who clung to him. After 10 minutes their flight had landed in Paris. Thanks to McGee, after DiNozzo had called him to inform his friend that he landed safely, the agent was able to get him into the same hotel room that he and Ziva had stayed in when they went to collect Nora and take her to the states. Tony didn't know if Ziva was going to be there or if there would be another clue, he just prayed it would lead to her...the love of his life, mother of his child...and when he found her, he would never let go or leave her again. They were going to be together. As a family. Of course there was going to be talk and explanation for all of this, but he knew he'd eventually forgive Ziva for putting him through hell once again. An hour later after going through customs and retrieving their luggage, a trio to the restroom and Tali having a snack of fruit, they were in a cab on their way to the hotel. Tali looked out the window at the city as they drove, the people on the streets, all the displays and landmarks. The cab reached its destination and Tony payed the tip and stepped out, having Tali hold his one hand, and with the other he got his daughters baby bag strapped over his shoulder as well as his suitcase. It was quite the load. Tali was a little bouncy and fidgety, trying to contain her excitement. They got to the lobby and were escorted to their room, which they had to take the elevator. Tali tried to push the buttons as they went, Tony stopping her hands from reaching them as she looked to him with a slight pouty/annoyed face. The father couldn't help it as a smile tugged at his lips, recognizing this expression from her mother when he wouldn't let her drive or other certain things.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Tali following her father to the room and as soon as it opened she bolted inside, going to each and every little room, calling out for her mother. " _Ima...Ima!...Ima! ...Ima?...Ima_?" After exploring the place the little curly haired brown eyed angel returned to her father, looking sad and defeated. DiNozzo picked her up when she reached for him and he realized once again that she wasn't just exploring. She was searching. Their escort had left them after they walked in and it was all Tony could do to not cry then and there. He had tried to not get his hopes up in case Ziva wasn't behind that door, but with Tali in tow he couldn't help it. He had held his breath, and to come hear and find he place empty and devoid of the love of his life..yes it was a bit of a let down. "Hey, it's okay Tali." DiNozzo said as he looked to her. "It just means we have to see if we can find another clue." "B-use clues?" Tony nodded and smiled. "That's exactly it Pumpkin. You're so smart." He kissed her forehead and Tali hugged his neck. They had been watching all the kids shows like Blues Clues, The Magic School bus, and Sesame Street. So far it's expanded Tali's vocabulary of English words. At least she was trying to speak English more. Tony broke into song as he gently bounced Tali as he held her. "We are looking for Blues Clues, we are looking for Blues Clues." "Kalev." She said and Tony looked to her. The jet lag must be catching on, he noticed as Tali rubbed her eyes. "Okay, how about I look for clues while you take a nap." But Tali shook her head. " _Lo_ , I hep-No I help." Tony smirked as she leaned forward, indicating she wanted down, so Tony set her down and he put his thinking cap on. "Come on Ziva..what did you leave for me to find?" He spoke out loud to himself as he leisurely moved in a circle about the room. Eyes searching over every inch of the room they were currently in. For some reason his hunch lead him to the bedroom. He opened the door and Tali followed, going and looking out the window at the view. Tony went and opened all the drawers of the dresser and began searching. He didn't even know what kind of clue she would leave. It could be anything. A note, a neckless, a burned phone, carving on wood. "Well, there's nothing in here." He said as he closed through the last drawer after a very there ugh search and he turned around. "Did you find anything kiddo?" His eyes became wide when he saw no one there. "Tali?..Tali where are you?" He called as he looked about the room. " _Abba_ , _abba_!" Came a muffled but excited cry. Tony heard his daughters voice and he walked to the other side of the bed...and he smirked as he saw Tali's ankles and feet sticking out from under the bed, wiggling away. "Abba un'er ear-daddy under here!" Tony got down on his knees and then turned on his back and shimmied his much larger body under the bed. He looked at his little girl. "What did you find baby doll?" He asked as he called her another nickname. Tali turned her body so she mimicked how he laid under the bed and pointed to one of the little beams...and there it was. "A cell phone." DiNozzo whispered and grabbed it.

It was a flip phone, and when Tony flipped the top, and there was a small piece of paper with a number. 'Oh God..please lead me to Ziva.' He silently prayed. He and Tali scooted out from under the bed. " _Ima_." Tali clapped excitedly and was bouncing up and down. DiNozzo licked his lips and then called the number, putting the phone to his ear. He heard ringing on the other end. He barely took a breath, and then..." _Hello?...Tony_?" DiNozzo almost broke down as a painful lump came to his throat. "Zi-Ziva?" "... _Tony..Oh Tony_." "My God Ziva...I can't even..I mean, ..I-". " _Ima_?" DiNozzo became distracted as Tali called to him, gently tugging on his arm as she reached for the phone. " _Ima_? Peese _Ima_!" " _Is that Tali_?" Tony nodded. "Yeah. Yeah she's right here." DiNozzo put his phone on speaker. He sniffled and whiled his eyes and nose as he heard Ziva begin to talk to her daughter, her baby. He can't fully imagine what she must be feeling to be away from her. God he wished she would have contacted him from the very beginning. It wasn't as Orli had said. There was proof of that in the DVD and he was sure she had possibly even tried to write or email him. He could completely understand at the beginning being unsure but later..? Why keep this from him? All will be explained in due time as he focused again on the here and now. " _Ima_.. _Ima_ wuv you!" He heard his daughter say, and Zivas response to it, so new, so, motherly..caring and gentle and yearning. Oh how she must have cried herself to sleep at having to be separated from her little one, her baby. Tony could hear the emotion in her voice, the desperation, and the relief knowing everything was okay. " _Ima_ come!" Tali said excitedly. DiNozzo heard Ziva sniffle as he was sure she was whipping tears from her eyes. " _I'm coming tateleh. I'll be there as soon as I can okay Yakiri_." Tony smirked. "Just drive safely Sweet-Cheeks. We don't need to see a high speed chase from the cops on the six o'clock news." He could sense her smile when she responded, her voice full of emotion and love. " _I promise Tony..I'm on my way._ "

Half an hour later

A knock, knock, knocking came from the door to the room. Tony looked up and Tali immediately got up from playing with her toys on the floor and ran to the door as fast as her little legs could carry her, her father following, trying to keep the emotion down and level, but how could he? To hear that the woman you love so deeply is dead, to hear she's gone, plus throwing a child into the mix that you never knew about...it's a lot to take in. Tony knew he and Ziva would be having a talk, a very serious talk and he just prayed they would work is out. And he was sure his partner felt the same way despite this huge emotional overload turn of events. Tali reached up for the doorknob and then pulled it open-"IMA!" "Tali! OH TALI!" And there she was right before his eyes. The love of his life, his Ziva. Mother of their child. Ziva had dropped to her knees as she had entered, her face scrunched together as she cried and held onto her baby tightly, Tali's arms wrapped around her mother's neck as both spoke to each other and Zivas arms wrapped around her daughters body and also running her fingers through the curly hair that was the color of her father. "I missed you so much Tali..you're so beautiful. You've gotten so big." She was smiling and talking to her little girl as tears rolled down the mothers cheeks and the end of her nose. She looked up, and Tony was standing before her, causing the mother to slowly rise to her feet, holding her daughter to her chest. Ziva opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out at first as tears were in both her and Tony's eyes. Immediately the woman felt guilty about what had happened so she tried to explain. "I-I know what you're going to say, Tony. How could I do this to you, and to our daughter, make you believe that I was dead. To never tell you about Tali."

DiNozzo swallowed and slowly walked towards her, noticing Ziva stepping back as he stepped near. "You did tell me. Granted it was late, but I watched the video. You were amazing. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. To be with you and to help you. I would have been there. I should have been there." Ziva sniffled as she nodded. "Yes you should have...I-..I tried to send letters, but they came back unopened, emails didn't work, I c-couldn't..I couldn't bring myself to call you but-But he reason is because I-" "Was because you realized you were being monitored." Ziva paused and nodded. "Yes. I knew I was in danger..that we were in danger. And as much as I wanted to call you and talk to you, and tell you that I needed you, that I was scared and lonely, at times I felt that I couldn't do it...it killed me, over and over again to stay away until the threat was gone. So until then I had devised a plan for Tali, for us. Orli assured me she would bring our daughter to you to ensure her safety. And she did." While the mother was speaking she and Tony had moved to the couch and say down, Tali not letting go of her mother still. She was a little squirmy but she wasn't fussy at all with being in her mother's embrace. "Look, you can shout at me, scream, I will understand your anger towards me and the decisions I made and-" Ziva froze as she was quieted with a single touch of Tony's finger to her quivering lips. He lifted up her chin so her dark eyes looked into his, another single tear going down her right cheek. Tony leaned forward. "You're just as beautiful as the day I saw you." And with that statement he brought their faces together and their lips meet into the most beautiful kiss you can imagine. After their kiss Tony and Ziva touched foreheads, a sign of a complete trust that is absolute. "No more despair." Ziva closed her eyes, swallowing as she still tasted her lover, father of their child..and perhaps more in the future. That thought brought a smile to her lips and she continued to take in Tony's words as he gently spoke to her. The love evident in his voice. They looked to each other. "We're gonna be a family Ziva. Weather it's here in Paris or back in the states..anywhere you want to live, we will make it happen. We'll have a home, a new life, and the rest will be on its way."

 **I'm so bad at updating my fanfics. lol I know you know already. I say it just about every time and apologize every time. Hope the stories are still keeping you entertained and reading. Thanks to all who have written reviews and stuck with me through the long process.**


	8. H

**H**

 **Housekeeping** #Tiva romantically dysfunctional, Tony was definitely in HER life. ~ Gwen

So Tony DiNozzo is stuck on protection detail with EJ. Their last encounter wasn't the greatest and she had left him in danger. So things weren't exactly up to snuff in their friendship...if you could call it that. The entire time he was watching the blond...a brunette was on his mind. A very hot looking brunette. His work partner. Ziva David. He wondered what she was doing at the moment, other than probably getting prepared to come to the safe house the next morning. He knew that the situation of him being with EJ bothered Ziva, but she had Ray..right?...there was something about him Tony didn't like. And most likely for good reason. 'What are you thinking DiNozzo? Encouraging her to go back to that rat.' His thoughts went through his mind as he mentally kicked himself. He thought about Ziva all the time and he was more than sure she had feelings for him. It sort of seemed that Ziva was going to call it quits with Ray and stop waiting...right? Does that mean she was considering him? He always wondered how it would be if he, the dashingly handsome DiNozzo would start dating the exotically beautiful Ziva David. Sure Gibbs would shove that stupid rule into their faces but now that he thought about it, Tony didn't care. You love whom you love. He was in her life a lot. Undercover together, having each other's backs, boxed into a freezing crate, Somalia, recovering from Somalia..not just physically but mentally. It seems there was always another nightmare waiting to pop up after a trauma like that or even reminders of it caused Zivas mind to work in the darkness. Paris, And of course us fans know of other times Tony has been in her life. The entire event revolving around her father's death, Berlin, their dance..great now Tony's mind went to thinking of him and Ziva being married and dancing. Ha ha we just can't help it. If it's meant to be, shouldn't it be? He and Ziva were romantically dysfunctional. It never really seemed to work out. "Maybe I should ask her out." He said out loud to himself as he sat in the chair by the door. "Who knows, possibilities of a whole and amazing life would be, well.." he felt it would be more than he could imagine. More genuine and beautiful. He could see it clearly in his minds eye. And the more he thought about it the more sure he felt that being with Ziva was the right thing. The best thing. He just had to actually tell her.

The next morning was sunny, DiNozzo had fallen asleep in the chair. There was a noise at the door and Tony woke with a start, pointing his weapon towards the entrance as the agent sat up more in his seat. The door opened, creaking..and in walked Ziva. She paused momentarily at seeing the stance of her partner and just brushed it off. "Easy lion." "Tiger." DiNozzo corrected her, to which Ziva just made a face as she walked inside, setting the coffee she had brought down on the table. Tony had followed and was now standing closely behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder as he took in the aroma of the morning beverage. "They're both big cats." She said as she turned her head only a little as their faces were right next to each other. They could smell each other's scent and Ziva took in a breath when she felt Tony's hand on the small of back when he let out a cat like purr. Ziva swallowed as she looked into his emerald green eyes, and he stared right back. Their noses brushed, Ziva glanced at Tony's lips, then back to his eyes as their faces inched closer...and their lips met, a soft kiss. Zivas eyes closed as it continued and Tony's did as well. Both pulled back a tad and swallowed before going in for more, Zivas right hand coming up and resting on Tony's face. There was a noise and-"Good morning." EJ said as she sat up in her couch bed. Her voice causing Ziva and Tony to break apart, their separating lips making a sound as both had straightened themselves up, Ziva running a hand through her straight hair, Tony clearing his throat and pursing his closed lips. Both agents turned around after exchanging glances with each other. "Sorry if I was interrupting something." EJ said as she got up and came over. Ziva shook her head. "No, no. We were just-" "We were just-" Tony had begun to speak as well, of course this silenced Ziva and she stopped...but then he also stopped. Awkward. After some Selene Ziva continued. "Uhm..did you, sleep, alright?" She asked, trying to change the subject. EJ nodded. "Yeah. Wasn't too bad." At that moment Tony stretched and grimaced a tad, making that higher pitched sound he usually does. "Uh, well, my back isn't up to snuff." Ziva and EJ looked to him, coffees in hand. "Well I did sleep in a chair." Ziva nodded and EJ looked to her. "He gets a bad back easily if he doesn't get to sleep on a bed." EJ nodded. "Oh." She said as both ladies watched as Tony was walking back to the table to get his coffee, his hand on his back as he sort of shuffled. "Oh come on Tony. It is not that bad." Ziva said as she took a sip of her coffee, coming over. Tony looked to her, wincing. "Ahh..well next time you can sleep in a chair." Ziva stares at him a moment, her mouth open before she shakes her head. "You are pitiful." "Well, if only there was someone who could, rub my back for me." Tony had made a puppy dog face which then turned into a smile as the partners exchanged glances.

Zivas mind: FLASHBACK

Undercover as married assassins, naked in bed. Kissing, hands exploring, the occasional moan coming from her lips as Tony moved over her. Sweaty bodies as they went from slow, to fast, to rough...multiple times. They had made sure to cover the cameras. At the beginning of this, after a couple hours of pretend sex, and both Tony and Ziva fueling with desire coursing through their veins, what was to stop them from not doing it for real?

Flashback Ends

Tony's mind: FLASHBACK

He was close, so close as he pounded her with everything he had, Zivas cries and movement edging him on as she tightened around him. He looked down at her, leaning over and kissing her lips as he thrust his hips in a back and forth, driving into her with abandon until both were screaming each others names loudly as they released.

"Tony...Tony... **Tony**!" Tony blinked and let out the breath he seemed to be holding, licking his lips as he noticed both ladies staring at him. "Uh..I was just..I mean..I'm just going to, uh..get some fresh air." He stammered awkwardly and then walked past Ziva and EJ, heading out the door. "You wanna go talk to him or..?" Ziva nodded after the blond's question and walked out after her partner. Once outside Ziva let out a breath. "Well, that was close." Tony looked to her as she came near as he took in a breath. "Yeah. It was, getting hot in there." He said, scratching the back of his head. Ziva looked him up and down. "Mm-hm." She said, glancing at him knowingly. "I know what was running through your mind." Tony scoffed with an open but smiling mouth. "Uh-huh like yours wasn't going through the same thing." Ziva crossed her arms and took a step closer, the light breeze blowing her straight hair, gently lifting only slightly in the wind, the sun shining down on them. "I-..hmm. You're right. It was. That night." Her features softened and Tony's did as well, slowly lifting up a hand and, taking a chance he reached over and caressed Zivas cheek softly. His lips opened to say something but nothing came out..all he knew..was that..he loved her. Their faces moved closer, heads tilting to the side, and then their lips meet as Zivas hands had carefully rested on his body, running with it, what her heart was telling her, and Tony followed suite, wrapping his arms around her as Ziva did he same as they continued to kiss gently, their eyes closing as they took in each other's scent. When they gently, almost reluctantly pulled back, Zivas eyes opened as she stared into Tony's bright green orbs. She looked to his lips again, then into his eyes...and smiled. She actually smiled, and he smiled back and then leaned forward, hungry for more as he was more sure of himself now and his confidence grew as he noticed Ziva didn't shy away. In fact she embraced him all the more, noticing her hold on his body as she seemed to be pulling him close.

His fingers ran through her long hair and he took in her scent as they continued to kiss and then, he couldn't help it. He loved this woman, and he was certain she loved him. He had to say it. He couldn't hold back. "Ziva?" He breathed as he caressed her face, his other hand on her side as hers were around his body. Their eyes were closed as she responded. "Yes, Tony?" She murmured taking her mouth to his, their lips making sounds as they kissed. Tony breathed, Ziva noticing as he tended a little, realizing this wasn't easy for him to say. No matter what, she decided she was gonna take it. "Yes?" She prompted, slowing her kisses and even resting her forehead against his. A sign of complete trust. Something couples do. Tony opened his eyes and gazed at Ziva as he took her hands in his. "Ziva...I love you." Time stopped. If it was raining instead of a nice sunny day, droplets of different sizes would be suspended in the air, splashes like little blown glass shapes that you could never get tired of staring at them. The tiniest little folds, bends, and curves of the water that brings the viewer to stop and stare at the tiniest detail. And this moment would be forever fixed permanently into Tony and Zivas minds forever. She was breathing and her mouth was open as she looked at the man before her. The man who had just told her that he loved her. Ziva swallowed, blinking, and noticed he was waiting for an answer. She knew she had deep feelings for Tony, was it love? Real, true, love? ...yes. Taking a breath, gathering her courage, she placed both her hands on the side of Tony's face and then just went for it. Kissing him with all the love she had for him in this moment. Here, right now. Pulling back after the truest most meaningful kiss they'd ever shared, Ziva looked into Tony's eyes. "And I love you...so much." DiNozzos eyes widened a little, then a smile came to him. "You do.." Ziva nodded. "You do." She nodded again. "Yes, I do Tony...I'm done waiting around, I'm done looking for..Mr. Right, as you would call him. Do you know why?..." A smile came to Zivas lips as she pulled herself into Tony's arms. "Because he's right here, in front of me. He has been with me since I came here, to start a new life for myself. I know it will take work, but, if you're willing, will you go on this journey with me?" Tony smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I'm never leaving you. You're stuck with me. For forever."

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. This alphabet Tiva story doesn't really follow previous chapters but is just a fun series of long one shots involving our favorite TV couple. Weather it's Tiva or Mote.**


	9. I

**I**

 **Idioms**. Ziva had her own hilarious take on these #Zivaisms. Tony loved nothing better than correcting her ~ Debs

It started off as any normal day at NCIS Headquarters. The team were at their desks, Agent Gibbs up giving a report to Director Shepherd. This gave Tony the perfect opportunity to tease the new addition and her incompetence of the English language. There was just something about Ziva David that made him want to play around with her like a schoolboy teasing the girls. He didn't care if she found it annoying. He just had to make sure he didn't cross the line and tick her off otherwise, well, with her being Mossad and all, who knows what would happen. Ziva sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do we always have this much paperwork after a case?" McGee nodded as he typed away on his keyboard. "Pretty much." "It's apparently required Miss David." Tony said to her, giving one of his charming grins. Ziva just stared at him, though a smile tugged just slightly at the corners of her mouth as she looked at him Ziva wasn't thoroughly impressed by his DiNozzo charm, as Tony put it. "I see you have comes through your spiky porku-..Porcus-..." She snapped her fingers and noticed McGee as he mouths 'porcupine' to her and Ziva says slowly-"Spiky Porcu-pine hair." Tony leaned forward and rested his chin on his right hand. "Forgot the name already huh." Ziva shrugged. "I have not seen your American version but I have seen the ones in Africa." Tony only nodded as he and McGee pulled out their lunch. Tony had cold pizza, to which Ziva made a disgusted face to. "You are not going to warm it up in the tiny-wave?" Tony smirked as he chewed after taking a large bite, his right cheek sticking out some. "It's microwave. And no. Leftover pizza is just as good cold. Doesn't taste the same if you reheat it." McGee just rolled his eyes as he ate his bowl of salad he had brought. "Yep, it's good for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Even a midnight snack for all kinds of refrigerator invaders." Ziva chuckled, smiling. "Hm, does that include pregnant women?"

At this phrase McGee paused in kid chew as he saw Ziva and Tony stare at each other. But then he remembered last months undercover op where his coworkers were a married couple. Tony was not lost on the memories as his eyes darkened and he made a purring sound. Ziva cocked her eyebrow and then pulled out her lunch. A lamb sub like sandwich. "So besides paperwork what else are we doing today?" Tony shrugged. "That depends on what Gibbs has for us." Ziva nodded. "I know that, Tony. What I meant was, what do you do for fun, around here." Tony stared at her. "You? Fun?" Ziva leaned forward. "As a matter of fact yes, I can have fun. Going to the beach, reading, when I was little I played with my cousins on the slip and slime." "Slip and slide." Tony corrected her and Ziva shrugged it off. "Yes, that. I also liked taking bat naps and-." "Cat naps." He interrupted her and Ziva paused before speaking again. She squinted her eyes. "Do you enjoy correcting my English?" "Only when it suits me." DiNozzo responded. "What else did you do as a kid?" Ziva shrugged. "Not much. Went fishing, exploring, also took karate and judo. Sometime later I then joined Mossad and was trained in all that it has to offer." They were interrupted by Gibbs' desk phone ringing. The agents exchanged glances as the same question was going through their minds. Which one of them should get it? "Well it is not going to ring forever." Ziva commented and rose from her seat, walking around to the phone and picked it up. "Special Agent Gibbs' desk." She answered. "No he is not available at the moment, I can take a message." She spoke to whomever was on the other side. "I understand it is urgent but he is meeting with our director-" "No I'm not."

Gibbs had suddenly materialized, taking his desk phone receiver from sivas hand. "Yeah, Gibbs...Uh-huh." Ziva moved out from behind the older mans desk and went by Tony, sneaking a glance at him. "I'm going to get something from the juice box." "Vending machine." Tony said as he got up, following her. Ziva glanced at him once she was sure hey we're out of sight and earshot of their coworkers. She paused and turned to DiNozzo. "You could have warned me." She hissed quietly at him, moving her hair back from her face. Tony smiled. "What and miss out on your failed ninja skills, sweet cheeks?" Ziva lifted up a finger. "Do not call me that." Tony smirked as they made their way to the vending machine. "Why? It was from a very, very, intimate moment, was it not?" As he said this Tony had positioned himself behind Ziva, taking in her scent, gently placing his hands on her hips. Ziva smirked and leaned her neck to the side as she felt him behind her. "You are not wrong..it was.." She paused as someone walked by, then she continued. "intimate."

She felt him lean close enough to where the entire front of his body covered the back of hers. "And I don't believe that is currently your knee." Tony smirked, resting his chin on her shoulder. "That's because it isn't." He purred and Ziva let out a small gasp as she felt his hands snake around her waist, rubbing up against her from behind. Tony knew this always got her going, wanting him, needing him, fully. "Tonight, my place." She moaned quietly as she spoke when he kissed the side of her neck. "Seven o'clock." Tony nuzzled her with his nose, giving a small moan as he felt her hand reach around and squeeze his but cheek. "You can count on it." He gently pressed a kiss to her neck before leaving her closeness, Ziva immediately missing his presence. Ziva let out a slightly heavy breath and swallowed, glancing over her shoulder and watching her partners retreating form. She licked her lips and chuckled to herself as she couldn't help that this man, this Tony DiNozzo, whom she barely knew had this effect on her. And she was sure she had an effect on him as he seemed to not keep his hands to himself.

Well the rest of the day went on not too bad, other than Tony teasing Ziva about her idioms, and driving. She ended up having to pull over so DiNozzo could get out and throw up in the ditch on the side of the road. "Why so green Tony?" She chided at him when he groggily got back in, bucking up. "Remind me to never drive with you just after eating." He mumbled and Ziva laughed. "You can handle some gruesome cases but you cannot handle a simple drive to the crime scene." Tony glances at her, a hand on his stomach. "With you at the wheel this is not a simple drive." Ziva smirked. "Would you like a basket?" She chided as she kept her eyes on the road. "Bucket." He corrected. Ziva made a face as she went on a curve. "Oh that just frogs me." T: Frosts, it's frosts.

Z: Frost? Tony it's not winter!

T: Ziva it's just an expression. I don't even exactly get it.

Z: Well this drive is starting off just fine and pansy.

T: Dandy.

Z: When we get back remind me to tape your mouth shut.

T: With what scotch tape, duct tape, super glue?

Z: Would you rather I cancel tonight?

Tony's eyes widened and he looked to her. "You wouldn't." Ziva swallowed. "If you don't zipper it up I will. And your 'not knee', will have to suffer." Tony made a puppy dog face and clamped his mouth shut. Ziva smiled with satisfaction...That is until someone cut her off on the road and-"Hey watch how you're driving you-!" Tony reached over and honked the horn to blot out her scream as she cursed in Hebrew. They had made it to the crime scene, Ziva parking the car as the place was already taped off as McGee and Gibbs looked up from gathering evidence in the surrounding area. "Well look who finally showed up." Tim commented when Ziva and a green faced Tony stepped out. "There was traffic." Ziva said simply so I tried an alternate route. Tony then veered to the right and went to a nearby bush, the sound of vomiting soon heard and Ziva made a grimaced/disgusted face. "Is he always like that?" She asked as she came near, getting her gloves on and adjusting her hat. "So far only with you driving." Gibbs responded, smirking and Ziva fave an annoyed glance then went on to do her part in processing the crime scene.

 **Sorry if this chap wasn't much. More to come. This story doesn't exactly follow a timeline or anything weather it has small bits from the actual show that I tweaked to make it more like Tiva or completely made up ones. Either way I hope you are enjoying my stories as well as going through my Tiva favorites list. Read and review..please.**


	10. J

**J**

 **Warning** : Contains **very detailed** smut and some swearing. I don't write smut often, in fact I rarely do but once in a while. Usually it's not this explicit so please bear with me if I have some things wrong.

 **Jet Lag** They'll always have Paris and Ziva loves Paris #Tiva ~ Gwen

Nora glanced sideways at Ziva while Tony went to go do something as they were on the plane. "So, you two have never..?" The question sort of caught the brunette off guard but she answered Nora best she could. "No..most definitely, not..Strictly professional." What else was she going to do, not answer her at all? That would be rude, plus let on that something was going on between her and DiNozzo...which, there was. But Nora did not need to know about it. Though the blond could hear the difference in her protectors voice, Nora just nodded and left Ziva alone with her thoughts. And yes thoughts were entering The agents mind...of that one night.

 _Flashback to the previous evening_

They had gotten into their hotel room late, not just because of traffic but also because their rooms had got mixed up. Ziva shook her head as she spoke with the receptionist. "No, no. We specifically asked for the room with two beds and a bathroom." The receptionist looked to the former Mossad agent, speaking English with a thick French accent. "And I am terribly sorry madam, but the guests have already arrived and are in the room you chose. If you do not get here on time, when it comes to busy nights it is sometimes-first come first serve...Now I'm truly terribly sorry for this mixup and as you can see we are busy tonight. Look, you're tired from the long day, I am sure you and your boyfriend won't mind sharing a bed." Ziva noticed the man incline his head towards the entrance as he spoke, whom she turned her gaze around to see DiNozzo bringing in their luggage, which was only two suitcases plus a carry on bag. Ziva closed her eyes a moment and swallowed after taking a deep breath. She was about to protest but Tony was soon at her side grinning smoothly. "Got our rooms for us yet, sweet cheeks?" The receptionist smirked. "Sweet cheeks? That is a new nickname. Does it normally work on your girlfriend here?" Tony's eyes widened a little as Ziva stared at him. "Actually shes..she's not really my-" "Not all the time." Ziva spoke up. She had given up on arguing and she was tired of just standing there while more people were coming in by the minute. If he believes they are boyfriend and girlfriend, let him. "He is usually a good boy. Right honey?" When she said the last bit her hand came up and stroked the back of his head and down his neck. Tony glanced to her but played along, putting on a smile and he purred to her. The receptionist held up a finger. "Wait, hold that pose." He bent down, looking through a drawer, mumbling and fumbling as stuff was heard moving around. Tony and Ziva exchanged concerned glances, slightly curious as to what he was doing, both leaning forward a tad in unison, but then they resumed smiling again when the man popped back up...and he was holding a camera. "Now scootch in close." He instructed. Ziva looked to Tony and was about to shake her head and protest but Tony smoothly put his right arm through hers and around, touching her back.

This brought them very close and Zivas hand had involuntarily went to her partners chest in reaction. "Now stare into each other's eyes." Tony of course was loving it but Ziva wasn't so sure, but she played along anyway and smiled. Secretly part of her was actually enjoying this. Being in Paris, seeing the sights, and no boss to, well, boss them around. She loves Paris. Tony stared into her dark chocolate orbs and Ziva stared back into his green emeralds. "Good. One more..Now kiss her and hold it." ' _Oh god_.' Zivas mind raced. ' _Were they actually going to do this? Here and now_?' But her rambling thoughts were stopped as soon as Tony's lips touched against hers. She could feel the heat coming off of his body, his scent, the taste of his lips, and it felt..nice...very nice. Zivas eyes closed as she relaxed into Tony's arms as he held her close, taking notice with the way he was, a gentlemen. Her hand went up and caressed his cheek, feeling his smooth skin. She in fact deepened the kiss and felt his fingers through her hair. When they pulled apart there were some other couples staring at them. Tony smiled down at Ziva and she licked her lips as she stared up at her partner, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she actually blushed a little, feeling a surge of heat through her body as she was sure he also felt the fireworks in that kiss. They didn't, did they? Yes it was for slight fake purposes, but, it sure felt..well, real. Was it? Ziva looked into Tony's eyes after they got the key card for their room and started for the elevator. Yes, she decided. It was real. And that was not all that had awoken in both agents, they realized as they waited for the elevator to arrive. It was just them two, together, alone..with no one watching.

Tony glanced at Ziva as the doors opened and they went inside, taking notice with the way she brushed against him when she walked past into the metal car. Tonight, would they? Just the thought of it started her arousel and she felt herself start to become wet for him. She meet his gaze, and her lips parted slightly, that same look coming to her eyes, just like in her first year when they went undercover and when Tony would come visiting her apartment. Yes-it would happen tonight. The desire was only mounting in their veins, for as soon as the doors closed both Tony and Ziva grabbed for each other, lips crashing and battling for dominance as Tony's arms wrapped around Zivas strong but slim frame. Sounds came from their lips as they kissed repeatedly and heatedly. Ziva made grunts of pleasure as Tony grasped at her chest, gently squeezing her breasts through her clothing, even grinding his body up against hers. He pulled back a moment and looked to his partner. This woman whom he cared about and he knew she cared for him. Did they dare say love? Sometimes words aren't needed and usually it was the way with them. He caresses her face gently, his fingers tugging at the fringes of her hair. "You're so beautiful." He whispered softly to her and Ziva smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself." Tony smiled genuinely and the elevator dinged. Going down the hall they found the room they were looking for. "I'm _not_ done with you." Ziva spoke to him, quickly glancing over her shoulder and DiNozzo smirked as she got out the key card. "Oh I beg to differ. I believe _I'm_ the one not done with _you_." "The night has only just begun." Ziva commented and smirked as the door opened and they took their luggage inside, closing the door behind them, quickly locking it. Click. The agents took their suitcases and set them down in the closet, eyeing each other the entire time, breathing deeper.

After closing it, DiNozzo turned to the hot, sexy, intoxicatingly beautiful woman before him, his eyes searching hers, then his gaze veered to Zivas lips, her slender neck. Then reaching slowly, he gently placed a hand on her chest again. His eyes went back up to hers as he could feel Zivas heart. The longer he held her gaze the beating speed up a little, her presence warm and inviting. He swallowed as he stepped closer, the gap no longer between them as he felt himself harden. Ziva looked back into Tony's eyes, her lips parting, and she only gave a single but subtle nod after she had reached up and caressed his cheek. Tony slowly snaked his hand down and began unbuttoning Zivas top. She watched him as he did so with tenderness, feeling the slight cooler air hit her skin, causing her breath to hitch a little and Tony couldn't hide his smirk. "You won't be shivering for long." He murmured to her as his partner had reached up and let her long hair down. Her desire for him grew as she felt his fingers on her skin. Wanting him. Needing him. She rubbed his chest and tilted her head to the side a little as she felt the thump if his beating heart. It was going at a slightly fast rate, and she felt heat go through her body and down to her arousing wet center. She began doing the same to him, unbuttoning his shirt and she was almost through by the time he was finished with her top. Ziva paused as Tony looked to her, and they leaned in and kissed. It was heated but with passion as they continued grasping at each other, letting their hands explore the others body, wet sounds coming from their passionate kissing lips, breathing through their noses as they took in each other's scent, complete trust in each others presence, not just with words and touches but with their bodies. Tony was forming a hard erection in his pants and he groaned when Ziva moved her body against him, her front touching his. He reached behind her and took off her shirt, then unclasped her bra, letting the clothing fall to the floor. Ziva opened her eyes and looked up at Tony as she continued to undress him and his shirt slipped from his hard form. She noticed he was a little more muscular. "Working out at the gym?" She asked, a smile playing at her lips as they came together again, both taking in breaths at the skin on skin contact. They needed to feel each other and Tony wrapped his arms completely around Ziva, holding her against his body. "For you." Was all he whispered in her ear. They were made for each other.

Then without warning, DiNozzo scooped Ziva up, causing her to gasp and wrap her legs around him as he began moving, and her lover walked over to the bed, gently setting her on top of it. Ziva scooted to the edge of the bed when Tony backed away as he looked her up and down, her sexy legs hanging over. "Off." He said, pointing to her pants, and Zivas eyes became more coy as she obeyed, unbuttoning and unzipping, then she stood and let them slide down before taking her seat again, giving him a show. "Better?" She commented and Tony smiled. "Much." He bent over after unbuckling his own belt and letting his pants fall, returning the favor for her entertainment. Stepping out of them he moved in front of his lover then, bending down onto his knees. After a few moments of staring and breathing, complete trust, Tony leaned in..and took one of her breasts into his mouth. Zivas immediate moan of pleasure sent sensations down to his growing length in his boxers. He wanted to savor the moment, but at the same time he just wanted to rip off those underwear and just sink deep into her wet waiting center and pound away hard and fast with everything he had until neither of them could move anymore...that comes later. Zivas fingers went through his hair. "Mmmnn, ughhhh Tony." She murmured in a moan as his lips sucked and his tongue flicked over her nipple in his mouth.

Tony's hands rubbed her other breast and up and down her sides as she caressed him and moaned, eventually leaning back her head and groaning in pleasure. But Tony knew with the way things were going, she wouldn't be sated for long. She'd want more. Want to feel him. For now he gently rubbed her inner thighs as he switched to her other breast. Ziva groaned and breathed deeper, her body shifting and she gasped at where his fingers were heading as they brushed closer to where she wanted. "Mm Tony...Ughh!" She gasped when his fingers just grazed her sensitive clit and she immediately bent her legs, raising them some, even widening to allow him access, wanting to feel him there. Tonys fingers moved through her folds, coating them in her wetness and making it easier for him to begin his work on her. Ziva began moving at his menstruations to her clit, calling out louder. "Augh...Mmmnn-shit..Ughhh!" "You're so wet." He murmured to her in a husky voice. He breathed in deep at the sound of Zivas moan when he inserted a finger inside of her and started moving it in and out, curling it. Ziva began thrusting her hips into Tony's hand as he moved them, creating the friction Ziva was going towards. In and out he went as he sucked onto her breasts and Ziva leaned back, Tony following as she laid herself fully onto the bed, raising her legs and her hands gripping the covers. "Ugh god yes Tony. Mmn! Shit...Ohh! Oaghh!" Tony's fingers were going over her clit and that special bundle of nerves there hidden between her slick wet folds sending jolts through her body. She reached forward and griped his hair. "Oh god. Ssss! Yes baby! Ugh, aaugh baby Mmm!"

Tony loved every second of this and he moved his hand faster, continuing to finger Ziva. She began calling louder and shifting more under Tony's hands. He wasn't exaggerating when he said he was an expert lover. Ziva was writhing beneath him, sweaty and hot and soon she was grasping for him, pleading and dripping with want. On fire to feel him as she reached behind his hips and squeezed his cheeks, causing DiNozzo to moan out. "I want you Tony. Now! I want you inside me please!" Her words sent his cock twitching as the whole time he was fingering her he became harder and large, wanting to make her his, claim her, but at the same time love her. More than just making love with her, having fabulous hard and rough sex. Tony couldn't resist her cries for him any longer and he leaned back after slowly taking his fingers out of Zivas center and he stripped from his boxers within seconds and took himself into his hand, rubbing up and down and moaning loudly, his eyes closing in bliss, giving Ziva a small break from her moving about under his onslaught...but not for long. She then turned so she was longways on the bed and Tony followed, still rubbing his big member and he moved himself right in front of her, their hot skin touching again as perspiration was there. Tony groaned as he bent his cock down and rubbed just the tip in Zivas center, causing her to gasp and her legs twitch as the sensations went all the way down to her toes.

He looked at her and groaned huskily at the overstimulation on the head of his length. "Uuugghhhh so sensitive baby. You ready?" Ziva breathed and nodded as she locked eyes with him. Tony couldn't wait to feel her as he stared right back. "Are you sure?" Ziva nodded exasperatedly. "Yes Tony, do it! I'm on birth control. I want you to go down on me! Fuck me! Please!" Tony moved his hips forward, pushing the head of his cock into Ziva. She moaned at this and he pushed in a little further, both groaning out when he then pushed all the way inside her until he was fully sheathed. "Oh fuck Tony this is incredible." They held still a moment for Ziva to adjust to his impressive size, then Tony bent down over her, caressing her face and she brought her arms up around him, pulling him to her and moaning as he began thrusting his hips back and forth into her. Breathing and moving, Ziva matched his pace, meeting his thrusts with her own and groaning each time he went deep and hit the spot inside. "Ughh, Aughh auuhh God Mmnn!" It wasn't long before Ziva called for speed. "Faster." She murmured under her breath, almost in a pleading way and Tony nodded, kissing her tender lips and moving his hips faster, driving his veiny cock into her clit. He groaned as he felt her clench around him, urging him on and her pulsing walls around him was heaven. "Faster." God he loved this woman.

He felt her tighten again and he went even faster, his urge, his need, driving him as they started chasing their releases. Ziva held onto him as he began pounding into her and she yelped and cried out as he thrust more intensely harder into her, the friction increased as he moved his hips and held her body tighter. "Oh shit!" She called out as he went, his breathing quick and she attacked his lips with as much ferocity as he was moving, but she was giving him pleasure right back as she reached back and gripped his ass cheeks and rubbing him up and down. She reached down to her own slit and rubbed herself. Tony took in the view as he glanced down between them, watching his cock disappear into Ziva as he drove into her, the entire time between groans and calling out loudly, she urged him to go faster and harder. Tony's muscles bulged and stretched. Ziva then surprised him by flipping them over, causing him to groan and he breathed deep. Ziva bent over him, her hair flowing down from her back and down over her shoulders, so long it touched his skin, soft and silky as she attacked his lips and rubes his chest as she began grinding her body against him, feeling his large twitching member inside her clit as she felt it's pulse. He was rigid and perfect. "You feel so good Tony." She moaned as she rode his cock. "Oh man I feel like I can do anything when I'm inside you Ziva. I don't ever want this to end. I want to take you from behind doggy style and hump you fast and hard." DiNozzo spoke dirty and huskily too her as Ziva then leaned back up and bounced up and down on his very hard length. She gripped her breasts as she moved, Tony's eyes taking in every single detail as he wanted to remember every second of this moment. He couldn't hold back anymore as he felt sensations in his groin and he put his hands on her hips as he lifted his body up some so he could bend his knees, placing his feet on the bed and then he began thrusting up into her, each time causing Ziva to yell out.

She had never been so sensually taken by a man before and she knew he loved her and she loved him. "You feel amazing inside of me. I want to be like this forever." She gasped as he hit her in just the right places. "Oh, oh, oh shit oh god!" She closed her eyes and began calling out as Tony began bouncing and thrusting his hips up into her fast when she had paused momentarily from her grinding, leaning down and holding onto him as he wrapped his arms around her after lifting up his legs and thrusting, pumping into her hard as he could from his position. "Aaugh! Oh god Tony! Hurry! I'm close!" DiNozzo then turned them over so she was down on the bed and he began driving into her, his left hand wrapped around her leg while his other hand was between her them, his fingers attacking her clit and Ziva could only scream and threw her head back at the onslaught. He groaned hard as he felt himself start going towards his release and he looked to the writhing Ziva. "Zi, I'm gonna cum soon! Look at me. I need to see you." His lover lifted her head up, watching his eyes then her gaze trailed down to his cock as she watched his thick length sink into her even deeper like she's never felt before. She wondered if her body could take much more. "I want you to cum with me." Ziva nodded and ground against him as Tony picked up speed, if that were possible, his throbbing cock feeling almost ready to burst as Ziva clenched around him hard and she ground against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Soon she began to feel her release coming. "God yes! Fuck Tony I'm gonna-Aaugh! Oh shit I'm going to cum!" Her eyes closed and her mouth was open as he bucked inside her and with a few good hard thrusts and swirl of his fingers on her bundles of nerves, Ziva screamed and cried out, writhing beneath him and jerking as he continued to thrust into her, extending her orgasm as he watched her fall apart before him. She clenched around him as her orgasm ensued and Tony was right behind her and he cried out loudly as he spilled forth his seed into her. It was so intense that both their heads, necks, and part of their chests were beet red from their exertions as they grilled each other so tightly Tony was sure they'd give each other bruised, his cock twitching as he kept shooting his release into his partner and her body taking it in, clenching around him as she finally finished rising from her orgasm.

The man was breathless and his body quivered a tad as he leaned forward, his arms on either side of Ziva as he leaned down on his hands and knees as he hovered over her. She was smiling breathlessly and caressed his face and he kissed her palm. "I love you." She said to him and Tony grinned from ear to ear. "I love you too." He gently pulled himself out of Ziva and shifted over, finally collapsing next her onto the bed, exhausted. "Are you alright?" She asked him as he let out a breath. Tony smirked and shook his head as he rolled into his back. "Mmnh. No. I'm good. Tired but good." Ziva smiled gently and took his hand in hers. "Mmmm, I always knew I loved Paris." And with that, she sealed her statement with a kiss.

 **I hope that was enjoyable reading. Sorry to taking so long to update but I'm always busy with work and such, plus I'm working on two other stories at the same time, plus I get tidbits of stories that come to me so I jot the ideas down. Hope you're liking this story so far. More to come.**


	11. K

**K** is for **Kiss**. From their first, fierce, hot and passionate, to the Tarmac, tender and devotion. ~ Debs

From their first, to their last, we knew these two were special. Tony and Ziva. Michael and Cote. Tiva, Mote, Two sides of the same coin. Their friendship and chemistry was something to behold, become a part of and appreciate and fall in love with. We saw them kiss as they went undercover as married lovers. It was heated and passionate as desire was running through their veins. Though it was pretend, eventually they would share a real kiss. After years of working together and fighting for each other. Little did they know and we know, that that real, true, I love you kiss...would be the kiss of goodbye. Goodbye, it...it can't even be accepted. Was it acceptable? It's unthinkable, unimaginable, unacceptable. Tears and raw emotions that are just so deep, and right, true, and should have gone forward, then to be snatched away and thrown about like trash and dangled like a carrot and crushed, to snuff out hope and creat heartache and heartbreak to the deepest level. To destroy something that was good and what could have become so beautiful, it's almost madness. Ziva was there for Tony when he needed her, and he was there for her when she needed him. The ups and downs of life...there is only so much a human can take before breaking, hitting the lowest point, giving up. But, see, they never did. They always found whatever they needed to continue to fight for each other, even when one was pushing the other away. In this life you do have to be tough. It's _not_ about how hard you _hit_. It's about how hard you can _get hit_ and _keep-moving-forward_. And that is what Tony and Ziva did, almost every time even through the patches of not moving much at all. DiNozzo watches Ziva now as she sits across from him at her desk back at NCIS headquarters...It's been two years since that rescue mission. (S9) Two years of hard work and heartache, nightmares, fighting and then learning to trust again. As he stares at her for a long moment, watching her type on her keyboard and make notes on paper, his eyes become distant, and those memories from that time begin to swirl in his brain.

Tony leaned forward in his chair, gaze wide as he sees what's before his eyes. He and McGee had went on a rescue mission...out in the middle of the desert, and on top of that they were captured-on purpose-after being beaten up. He had been talking to Ziva, the love of his life. She was malnourished and obviously had been tortured. She was not exactly skin and bones but thin enough...what had they done to her? He thought she'd be almost too weak to know who he was. Her skin was pale, had a sheen of gray to it, dirty and scraped up, eyes swollen and almost lifeless and dull, lips chapped and cracked. He had asked her if she could fight. He tried to have hope that she still had something within her, but he only received his answer in the form of a single tear going down her cheek. She hadn't had time to respond as the door opened and their captor came inside. "Oh, hey, Saleem. What's up, man? What's the commotion?" The man came near them. "We're moving out." Tony nodded as he swallowed, his throat dry. "Oh, well, that's good. I was getting kind of tired of this place." Saleem stared at him. "We're not taking prisoners." Zivas eyes widened as Tony continued talking in his slight sarcastic way, bobbing his head as he went on. "Oh. Well, okay, it was nice talking with you." But Saleem shook his head and went straight to Ziva, she gasped as he grabbed her by the hair on the back of her head, a knife swiftly to her throat. "No, we're not done yet." Ziva breathed quickly, eyes wide and ready to meet her fate, voice trembling as she spoke. "If they do not check in, their people will come looking for them." She said and Tony looked to her. "Ziva shut up." He said as he slightly shook his head while their captor held his true love. His mind racing as he didn't want the plan to change. This rescue mission. He didn't want Ziva to end up dead but his heart sank as she continued. " _Kill_ me. You'll _need_ the Americans for leverage." She said pointedly. Saleem stared at her with a slight grin, not realizing how close he was to the laying McGee. "I don't make bargains." "Do you make pizza?"

Saleem stared at Tony with a confused expression. "What?" He asked. McGee suddenly came to life kicking at his captors legs and making the knife fall from his hand, making Saleem fall. But it was only a short upper hand as McGee went for the knife and Saleem pulled out a gun and aimed. "Stop! Stop!" Tony shouted. "There's something I haven't told you yet." Saleem came close. "And what is that?" He said, breathless from the quick scuffle. Tony continued to speak in a long monologue to keep Ziva, McGee and himself alive. "Well... I told you about the brains, I told you about the guts, I told you about the muscle, the scientist, the politician, the leader. I told you about every member of the team except myself. The part I play." Saleem licked his lips. "Which is?" Tony paused as he stared up into his captors face. Oh how he hated this man and others like him so much. What had they done to Ziva while she was here, all alone? Scared and vulnerable. One could only imagine. Truth serum, torture, random beatings, lack of food and water, maybe even rape. Just the thought alone of that last bit made DiNozzos blood boil at the image that came to his brain, flashing like a movie. God he _hated_ this as he imagined her cries and screams of pain and protest against their advances, not being able to defend herself. Or maybe if she did they would inflict more pain. Who knows. "I'm the wild card...I'm the guy who looks at the reality in front of him and _refuses_ to accept it. Like, right now I should be terrified, right? But I'm not. 'Cause I just can't stop thinking about the movie True Lies, you know, where Arnie's strapped to the chair and shot full of truth serum, then he picks his cuffs and kills everybody...You have 30 seconds to live, Saleem." Said dead man smirked, thinking this guy is delusional, he's not making any sense. "You're still bound...You're lying." Tony stared right back, not even blinking. "I can't lie. And I didn't say I was going to be the one to kill you..Remember when I told you my boss was a sniper?" Three seconds later a sound rang through the air as a hole in the glass broke from the window, and instantly Saleem fell back dead. Tony and McGee got themselves up and unbound then Tony cut Zivas bonds and had her lean against him, McGee getting on her other side. She was so weak she could barely walk. They opened the door to their prison cell and another man rounded the corner, gun in hand. _Bam_! Another shot came and he fell down dead. Tony and McGee exchanged glances as they hesitantly went around the corner and then continued down the hall. The sound of men shouting and a helicopter going overhead could be heard. Ziva grunted as her friends helped her, feeling Tony's and McGees arms around her waist and their shoulders under her arms as they held her up continuing their escape. She was having trouble grasping what was taking place. She was being rescued, being taken away from this hell hole and she felt a little bit of peace and relief. She should be dead..but she isn't. Someone else appeared around another corner. But before McGee could even shoot, for he had picked up Saleems gun, a shot rang out and their enemy fell to the side. Standing there in full marine garb and camouflage was Gibbs. "Let's go home."

When they went out Ziva had to shield her eyes for the light was blinding to her. She had been in one of those cells for almost four months so it was usually almost dark accept for what bit came through the small window. Tony never left her side as they boarded the plane. Once they stepped in, that was when Ziva could no longer hold herself up and started going down. Tony held her in his strong arms as he and a medic helped her, carefully laying her down on a cot that was in the back of the cargo plane they had commandeered for their mission. Tony held Zivas hand as she was looked over. She was a sight. Hair filthy, body dirty, and..was that a scar on her shoulder? Tony looked and there was a rip in her light jacket, and there on her skin he could see what looked like a long scratch line, about 4 inches. It was partially red, a little yellow, and it was unclean. He hoped her wounds weren't infected. First things first, she needed treatment and care and lots of recovery time. The medic had went to hook her up to an IV as she was dehydrated and needed other fluids she has been deprived of. But when he brought out the needle her eyes widened with fear and she began breathing fast, eyes flashing like a frightened animal, her hands up in defense like that of a scared child. Tony wasn't exactly sure why she would fear needles. She was a Mossad Ninja after all. He wiped his eyes, then remembered in his fuzzy brain. Of course. They must have used the serum on her as well and tried to get information. Gently and slowly he reached out and took her shaking hands in his. "Ziva, Ziva it's alright. He's trying to help you. It's okay. It's gonna be okay." He murmured to her in hushed tones as she held onto him. Ziva took in some quick breathes and just gripped her fists, trembling and she squeezed her eyes shut at the poke of the needle and the slight burn feeling that follows.

The medic found the vein and then removed part of the syringe and inserted the tube that was hooked to the Iv and bag with fluids, then taped it to Zivas arm after removing the insertion needle entirely. After that he began using a cloth and cleaning the cuts on her face and forehead. Ziva flinched a couple of times and the man apologized over and over. Ziva knew he was trying to help..but being around a man made her uncomfortable. She was surprised that she accepted Tony's embrace easier and so much more calmer. With his arms around her, she felt safe. She didn't know why, she just did. So she just sat through it best she could. The medic did what he could to her face, cleaned it up and wiped the few cuts she had on her cheek and forehead. But now was a harder part. The medic suspected of torture with it being one woman and 30 men. He planned on getting her into some fresh clean clothes but this was going to be a slow process. He asked her to come with him to a different part of the plane so she could change in a private setting but Ziva refused to budge. "No." She said very quickly, shaking her head. "Miss David you are safe, nothing is going to happen to you." "I said _no_ now leave me alone!" She yells, stating firmly but with a trembling body. She was so weak and wanted nothing more than to go and sleep for a month and eat something more nourishing than what she had been given. Which wasn't much. Tony looked to the medic and they exchanged glances and he left them to be alone. Ziva relaxed a little more when he left, letting her eyes close and her body sag a little, not to go unnoticed by Tony. He held her weak body in his strong arms and kissed her cheek.

"Hey." Tony was shook from his thoughts when Ziva touched his hand. "You okay?" She asked, brow slightly furrowed and her expression conveyed concern. DiNozzo looks to her and nods. "Yeah. I'm fine." He leans back and stretches a little. "You looked like you were spaced out." She said and moved from in front of his desk to the side, next to him. Tony shook his head. "Naw I wasn't spacing out." Ziva swallowed. "Well _whatever_ it was, you were deep in thought. The expressions in your eyes changed a couple times as I watched you, your..eyes...they were distant. Recalling a memory?" Tony looked to her for as Ziva was talking she had eased down onto her knees so she was eye level with him. Tony stares a long moment before taking a breath and he licked his lips then pressed them together, then sighed. "It's nothing." He shook his head, trying to put up a surreptitious smile but Ziva could see right through the fake facade and she swallowed, leaning her head to the side and wresting her hand around his. Tony knew he couldn't hide himself from her, so why should he try? "I was just thinking.." he paused and Ziva inclined her head to the side, sending it was difficult for him. "Thinking about, you...And two years ago." Ziva swallowed, instantly knowing what he was referring to. She caught his gaze and looked down at her shoulder, at the small, lighter toned scar. She moved her shirt and covered it, taking a breath.

She looked into his eyes after a moment, wondering if she should speak up or stay silent. It was something that she-that they, had been trying to forget. But with her scars it will always be a reminder. Has she fully recovered? One can never really say. Nightmares still came in the night, her own mind a torture from the memories. Ducky said they would eventually fade with time, she just had to try and continue on with life and making new memories and start a new chapter of renewal. Tony gave her hand a squeeze and gently rubbed his thumb over hers. They both had grown much much closer during her recovery time and since then. "Just remember seeing you...". Ziva looked to him as he continued. "The way you were. I...I t-thought I'd lost you." He looked away, slightly shamed for bringing it up cause he didn't want to cause bad memories to surface, but his emotions showed. If he could he would have been the one to kill that monster and his minions. Ziva swallowed and nodded. "But you didn't, Tony." Slightly hesitating, she reached up her other hand and rested it on his cheek, making him look at her. "I am here, Tony. Right here..And I always will be. I promise." And with that, she leaned in, and sealed her promise...with a Kiss.

 **Yeah. I'm a lousy updater.**


	12. L

L

Love is being willing to sacrifice you're life for your soulmate. Their happiness before yours #Tiva

Pretending to be dead was not what I had in mind for our lives together. Definitely not my little Tali, my beloved Tony. I'm sure you have grown so big and I love you so much. My heart breaks as I yearn to hold you and to be with you and your father, your Abba. My arms ache to hold you, and to be with you, to play and to snuggle you and to teach you about the world, and for you to share your world with me. I know Tony can't fully fill the void left by me but, until I see you again...Oh my baby. lt's killing me to stay away. But until I can be absolutely sure that you and Tony are safe, I cannot be with you. There are things that I must do. Grown up things. Your father would say not so nice things. I'm sure he has you going on movies already. I long for the day when we will be reunited. It will be happy day and there will be lots to explain in time. I'm sure your father would be angry with me, but he has every right to be. And I can only pray that I am forgiven. At least after some time. I know he will do anything and everything for you motek. He is strong and brave, smart and funny, a big kid at times. I'm sure makes bath time fun. You were made in love Tali. Your father would have been with me the entire time if I had told him. So many times I almost did, because I felt alone and as your father Tony has every right. He would have had to duck or hold me back whenever I lost my temper with the hormones. The hardest thing about love is that it hurts. If it does not ever hurt, then it was never real. With your father...it was real...so strong, so intimate. Not all the time, no. There were plenty of spoons in the road..or is it forks? Ah, bends. That's it. You have brought me such peace and joy, I can't wait for the day when we will have that again. And when we are reunited, we will have so many more memories to make. I will teach you dance, self defense, me and your father both in that department and also with weapons. But all that when you're old enough. For now it's all fun and games I'm sure.

I know it hurts now and it might still in the future depending on how things go, but I want you to know Tali and Tony that I love you. I love you both so much. It's because of that love that until our enemies are dealt with, amongst other things, that I will stay away until I am absolutely sure that you are safe. It's hard to find words to say at the moment. I wish the very best for you, my family. Tony, I know when we meet again that you will be angry with me, I expect it, and can only hope that you will forgive me over time, and that we that begin a new life together. A life of friendship, of joy...of love.

"L is for love. It is what makes us do what we do to protect the ones we cherish and hold dear. It is what makes us fight for our friends and family, it's what holds us together and keeps us strong.

O is for One. My One Goal, is to be with my family again. And it will happen Tony, I promise. We will be together again. Do not worry...Everything will be okay.

V is for Vacation. When we are together we will be doing many of those and creating memories of fun and having many adventures.

E is for Evenings. In the evenings we will cuddle put in a movie, sit quietly together and cuddle on the couch, and just enjoy being in each others presence. It's the soft kiss right on the forehead, the slow dances in the living room even in our old age, the nights of love, the colors of the sky at sunset, the campfires of the night.

I'm sorry there isn't much action and that this chapter was short. This is my second time loading it as the first time it ended up being corrupted. Hopefully it works this time.


End file.
